YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 2: Love!
by DragonKnight15
Summary: The Dragon Knight is back again! Enjoy the second volume of the tales of Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight, and his friends going through new challenges and a dark evil that will change the Mew Mew Heroine, Ichigo Momomiya, and the love of her life? Expect idiots, heroes, and kicking nuts... and something a little M-Rated, if possible! MULTI-CROSSOVER! And remember to R&R! ENJOY!
1. V2 Prologue: RECAP

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Written by: DragonKnight15**_

_**Directed by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist + Brotherhood, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story which I do not own. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello fellow readers again, welcome to the second Volume of DKR! This is just the prologue of Volume 2. Episode 1 will be following soon. Please wait, you thank!

Also, thank you all for being calm and waiting patiently for the return of this story… SIGH! I am glad too. Next time, it will not be the same. Last time was for my errors in DKR Volume 1. This time, it will not happen again.

**Prologue Episode 2: The Dragon Knight****'****s Recap!**

The Earth... everything starts here. The Earth, the planet of living beings, both of animals, plants and the Human Race. The Earth, a world connected with other Earths that not many people known about. The Earth, a planet that was created by many forces with love, the light of a hope and a miracle. A planet we must love and protect. This planet will be the beginning of peace, love and hope for many years. However, Darkness lives in this world that will never leave. It's because of that, the world and its people will never evolve to a higher form. It will never change.

Once, there was a hero who had the power to fight and defeat the king of darkness and its lords. The brave and mythical creature, known by all as the name of Dragon Knight. The last dragon of light was the world's last hope. But with age and wisely, came the end of his life. Before he died and failed, he passed down his powers and his will to a human who possessed his Dragon-DNA. That man was chosen by his will and spirit to never give up. He promises to fight the Dark and Chaos Lords for the kind dragon and everyone. He became a legend and was as the brave knight of dragons. He became the Dragon Knight, the Hero of Light.

* * *

And you know the rest after so... so it's my turn to tell how I began my father's footsteps. My name is Yugi Muto, who was the person who helped my close and ancient Nameless Pharaoh Atem. Since then, I was finally able to have a normal life with new look and changes, but still the same me. I met this great girl named Ichigo Momomiya Tokadul who I'm... so-so in love with her for her great happy spirit and kindness. I thought my life would be great... but things changed when I met an evil monster dragon known as Dark Leader Dragon who wanted my dad's most value treasure...a very old sword. I had to protect it or he would kill me and my new friend... but then fate gave me a chance to protect her and everyone as I was reunited with Atem/Yami again and became a hero that the Dark Lord called the Dragon Knight.

Now as this great hero with my father's revive sword, the legendary Dragon Sword, I must defeat my new nemesis of Darkness, I have to save the world and protect my friends. In my journey, I've met friends like Ichigo Kurosaki who taught me a lot and Ichigo's good friend Erika Aoyama who is the sister of Masaya Aoyama who is Ichigo's boyfriend. I've also met others that I call comrades like Naruto Uzumaki, Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, Judai Yuki again, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, my friends Joey, Tristan, Téa and Kaiba, my older sister and… pan hitter Jenny, my old partner Yami once again and my younger partner Pikachu, and finally a heroine of cat justice of the Earth Mew Ichigo aka Ichigo Momomiya who I later found out… It's up to me and her to protect our futures and defeat the Dark Lord of Darkness and also her uncle, Dark Leader Dragon, his metal knight servant of darkness, Dark General Knight, and other villains like Doctor Eggman, Black Oak, Vlad Plasmius, plus Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Aliens too! But I'm not alone!

Now... I got to deal with my friends knowing about everything and so on. But... I am happy they know because now things won't be so hard or difficult to explain. So... A-Okay! I got to go to tell everything! But some part in me is telling me… that this won't end well.

* * *

**Inside the base of the Aliens****…**

"AWWWW!" A painful scream has been echoing through the base as Kish, Pie and Tart were bowing down to the strange humanoid being in cold, and dark blue energy. The three aliens, minus a little from Kish, fear the being they were bowing to. After all, it was their leader and god, Deep Blue. He's been in pain for quite a while and it's because he's still not revive yet.

"Deep Blue-sama, we've been trying to deal with those Mew Mews and gathering up the Mew Aqua to reawaken you in your state. But those humans just keep getting in our way and we can't seem to do anything to hold them off." Pie calmly explains their situation to their leader. He was really scared and he should know why

"**I do not want to hear excuses any longer. Those humans will be destroyed, and by my hands alone.**" Deep Blue declared in a discord voice, calm yet sinister. This disarmed the Aliens, especially Kish as he risen an eyebrow.

"You, Deep Blue-sama, will destroy them?" Pie asked in surprise, for once. He wanted to believe him, but how could Deep Blue destroy them if he's still not awaken yet.

"**Do not worry my loyal servant, I am starting to awaken and once I do, those Mew Mews will fall.**" Deep Blue declared as the other aliens were still surprised by this. Then they felt their leader's power raised up that caused the room to become colder. "**And this **_**Dragon Knight**_** you mention before… shall be destroyed too. I will not anything or anyone to stand in my way, especially **_**him**_**.**"

"Of course, Deep Blue-sama." Pie replied as Deep Blue disappeared and left his cold aura around. Kish didn't like the change in their leader's behavior; especially more that he's going to destroy the Dragon Knight. It was like Deep Blue had this even darker tone by the even mention of the knight. Even so, he had no choice but to agree and wait and see if that would happen; the death of the Dragon Knight, Yugi Muto. And then, Ichigo would be his, once and for all.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Dragon Knight Reborn! **

**Volume 2:**

**Love?!**

* * *

**It's been DAMN too long!**

Now please take a note that I won't be able to make so many uploads as I had plan BEFORE COLLEGE DESTROY MY SUMMER! So... be patient and I will do my best to hurry up with the new chapters/episodes. NOW... The first chapter is finished, but I won't upload it yet until the word is spread that DKR is back, so wait until then fans and your wishes will come true! See you guys soon with chapter 1.


	2. 1: The Truth Reveal

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing and using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers! WELCOME TO DKR, AGAIN! If you haven't see Volume 1 yet... SEE IT NOW! Now right now, it's Volume 2 so let's start with a bang! This is episode 1 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

* * *

**First thing to clear out, sorry for the late upload. I have been busy with work and life problems… oh god, so many. BUT… I am upset with the number of reviews I got from the prologue. Meh, oh well. **

**Also, I want to say my special thanks to all those fans who continue to support DKR and I'm glad they do... because it's a fun tale. And also for being patient with me about this long wait… College is just… SIGH… I will say this… NO MORE REDOS! LAST ONE! Promise…ly? Well I cannot say no.**

**And one more thing, because Tokyo Mew Mew has only one opening and one ending... I will repeat the opening and ending of both, which, by hint, will be used soon in this volume. Maybe.**

**In addition, to search for DKR in FF is now going to be under Yu-Gi-Oh! and X-Over under Misc. I did this… because come on, let****'s be honest… this is an X-OVER!**

**One more piece of news, LAST ONE… I have done my math wrong, and yeah… I will be forced to say that Ichigo is 16 than 17. The reason is I was… UNAWARE THAT ICHIGO****'S BIRTHDAY WAS ON MARCH 15****TH****! And Yugi was on the 4****th**** of June. So now I have to change things. So for any new fans… IGNORE THE AGE 17… and just say Ichigo is 16. Thanks. This message has also been sent in Redo Episode 19 of Volume 1 and I will try to get to the time to do it with the other episodes… hopefully.**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: GO! by FLOW from Naruto)**

**Volume 2: Episode 1: The Day where a Knight must get used to. The Truth is Told and a New Fight Awaits!**

**In the Previous Volume of Dragon Knight Reborn****:**

_The beginning of a new story began with the new Dragon Knight of Light, Yugi Muto. Just an averaged... so-so high school student, grown up from his previous adventures of helping an ancient Pharaoh to remember his past, now wondering what his future will lead him... to a mess up new adventure. Now granted a sword of hope and light, the Dragon Sword and becoming a knight with the soul of a dragon, the Dragon Knight, Yugi must protect his world and love ones from dangerous villains and the evil Dark Lord of Darkness who his father and the previous Dragon Knight fought, Dark Leader Dragon._

_And luckily, he's never alone. Now having Yami beside him again, a fateful electrical mouse Pokemon, and a wonderful cherry hair girl, Ichigo Momomiya, aka the Cat Girl Mew Mew with pink hair and a smile of joy, Mew Ichigo, helping him as he fights a dangerous villain. And of course a colorful cast of old friends and new friends, Yugi is prepare to protect them all with the powers of the Dragon Knight and his Light and Darkness powers of the Yin-Yang Dragon, he can't back down and even more in Seto Kaiba's new tournament, Battle City 2!_

_But of course... in every story... there's a lie. Joey's ''research'' and ''thinking'' hatched a plan to find out if Ichigo was connected to Mew Ichigo like a life-threatening situation, he, Tristan and Téa planned to find out what they needed with Kaiba's help in a way. Dark Leader Dragon had enough with Yugi's meddling and plans were ruined, he planned to attack Yugi's friends to stop him._

_Yugi, who had no choice by how his friends are planning, he and Ichigo call for Judai, Danny, Sonic, Shadow and Naruto to tell them about everything, with all present. He was also worry by Erika's prediction as he learned very late as Dark Leader Dragon attacked his friends._

_With no choice, he and Ichigo transformed in front of them as everyone else arrive to overpower the Dark Lord. And one by one, Yugi's allies he had made join up with him as their combine strength, plus Mew Ichigo's own inner strength with the Mew Aqua, defeats the Dark Lord's Dark Dragon Hunter Army head on! The Dark Lord was forced to retreat... but now Yugi's friends know the truth as Jonouchi was kissing and bowing before Ichigo who he fears by the power of her Mew form. Still... he wasn't so disappoint as he prepared to tell everyone the truth as they headed out to Café Mew Mew._

_What will happen now?_

**And now the episode begins****... back to where the story last ended:**

It was a bright orange sunset; clear all around the town of Domino City as well as the city of Tokyo. As much as they didn't expect today to end like this, it did, and Yugi was the one with the headache. Not only is his secret of being this Dragon Knight of Light was out, but everyone else's was too including Ichigo's. It was not easy as he made a vow to Ryou and Keiichiro that Ichigo's secret would be in good hands… but it wasn't now.

The small group were about to head to the park of Tokyo after taking the one hour ride on the train. And boy… was Seto Kaiba not enjoying the ride here.

"… I hate you people." Seto scowled as he had the two idiots, Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki, right beside him on both shoulder sides. The thought of Kaiba, to be hanging with completely morons, drove him mad and not the good crazy one.

"… Are we there yet Yug?" Joey Wheeler asked to Yugi who shook his head. "Not yet Joey."

"Joey? I thought his name was Jonouchi?" Naruto burst out with an eyebrow up, confused. Everyone stopped as they all turn and glared at him, except Jaden. Naruto got very nervous as he asked while taking a step back. "What?"

"To be safe, our god of all time and space; has made a rule as we now know why Joey is named Joey, or Tristan as Tristan, or Téa as Téa." Jaden explains calmly and educational as he wears fake glasses, while holding a book with the title ''Word of God''.

"… We have tea?" Naruto incorrectly pronounce the short, brown haired girl who was steaming mad and starts yelling at him. "Téa! You moron!"

"And people say me and Jo are not bright. Looks who's wrong now." Tristan adds as he and Joey both shook their heads at the same time. Naruto blinks in confusion, so much that he can't tell what's even going on now. But worst, he had no idea who was anyone anymore. "… WHO THE HELL IS JO! WHERE IS JONOUCHI! OR HONDA! OR ANZU!"

"Umm… dude, read the script again." Jaden suggested which Naruto didn't understand and then got all mad as he glare fiercely at Judai with his widen, white-pupil eyes and his mouth as wide as a beast. "Again! I READ IT AND I STILL DON'T KNOW, YA KNOW!"

"BUT YOU GOT TO READ IT DUDE!" Jaden shouts back, even angrier than Naruto was. This put even more frustration towards the shinobi as he began to scratch his hair of rage and was whining doing it. Everyone sweat drop to see him like that.

"… AH! Fine! I'll read it again!" Naruto finally shouts angrily as he grabs the script and starts reading it. After what it seems to be an hour, Naruto drops the script and was by far even more confused. ''THIS MAKES NO SENSE! ''

Yugi sweat drops as he turns to the direction of where the readers of this story were reading and they read his next line."… Sorry for our friend's outburst. Naruto is slow."

Ichigo joins him as she was giving a look at Naruto. "We thought he studied, but oh well. Give us a few minutes please!"

Then the next line becomes into ''We'll be back in few moments''.

(Small Pause)

**Yugi: After much better thinking…**

**Ichigo: The Dubbed are cancelled, and the Subbed are in. **

**Yugi and Ichigo: We're sorry for wasting your times and ours.**

(Resume)

After moments, the page resets and Yugi and Ichigo appear with happy faces. "Thanks for waiting everyone!"

"Okay… I got it now… after reading the original script.'' Naruto declares as he reads a script with the title ''Origin of DKR''.

''Just one question… Ichigo is Zoey but not called Zoey?" Naruto asks, as he broke the Fourth and maybe the Fifth Wall of Reality and Imagination. Ichigo made an angry mark over her fist as she shouted angrily. "YES AND NO! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!"

Naruto freaked out as he nodded softly. Sometimes, Ichigo is closely to worse than Sakura.

"… And Judai is Jaden but not called Judai but now he's Judai again?" Naruto once again asks as Judai gives him a thumb up. "Exactly!''

"AH! And what's Yugi's name?'' Naruto asks which confuses Yugi who answers. "The same.''

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!'' Naruto was shocked to hear that, as was everyone to think Naruto was… this stupid.

"Kaiba is Kaiba too.'' Jonouchi, not named Joey, pointed out which further confused Naruto. "OH COME ON!''

Kaiba made sure to not pay any attention to the nonsense he was listening, but Shadow did as he declares. "Completely stupid human of a shinobi.''

"HEY!'' Naruto yelled angrily, only to get confused if Shadow's name is right. ''Umm… Shadow right?"

"Yes… baboon." Shadow answers as Naruto sighs, but then gets angry again for the insult.

"Okay guys… we're still going to… umm… this Café place right?" Danny asks, still feeling very out-of-place with this entire element.

"Of course Danny-kun!" Ichigo replies with a small smile. Danny smiles back, happy at least these guys were very nice.

"Okay, his name is Danny. That's good." Naruto declares with a firm nod which causes Danny to sigh, doubting if this guy is playing stupid, or was born stupid.

''Moron.'' Shadow mutters, having his eyes closes as a badass, not wanting to be near that fool.

''Wait… I'm Katsuya Jonouchi again, right?'' Jonouchi asks everyone as he's having doubt again if that's his real name. Ichigo twitched slightly as she walks up to him and taps his shoulder with a smile. Jonouchi was pretty shocked that Ichigo did that, making him feel happy, until all of a sudden he felt the worst possible pain in his crouch. Ichigo had already kicked his nuts as the blond-headed man fell on the ground in pain.

''Does this answer your doubts?'' Ichigo asks him with a small grin. Jonouchi rubs both hands over his nuts as he's still in unbelievable pain. ''YES AND NO!''

Jonouchi starts sobbing; hating himself that now he has to deal with red hair girl who happens to be the same annoying pink hair cat girl. ''MY NUTS! My precious nuts.''

Everyone sweat drop, minus Ichigo, Kaiba, Shadow, Jenny… and Naruto who was staring at Anzu with a questionable stare.

''So we're not calling Tea as Tea right?'' Naruto asks as this forced Anzu to hit him on the head. ''OWCH!''

''… It's Anzu again, moron!'' The angry brunette declared as she puffed her cheeks angrily.

''I prefer Honda. It gives me super strength.'' Honda announces as everyone was giving him an off look. ''… What?''

"Now that we're done breaking the fourth wall of reality… May I say something?" Seto finally spoke, surprising everyone that he even spoke since now. They were unsure if they should answer, but Yugi did right off the bat. ''Umm… sure?''

''Thank you.'' Kaiba thanks Yugi, who blink as soon as he heard those words. The tri-color head knew that Kaiba would never say such a thing. He tried to asked, but it was too late as Kaiba grabbed on Yugi by the collars, tight, as he declared angrily. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU WHO SCREWS WITH MY LIFE?! WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS YOU, YUGI?!"

Everyone was startled that even happened as Jenny was about to defend her brother, until Ichigo step in the way.

"It wasn't Yugi-kun's fault that this all happened!" Ichigo explains the situation to Kaiba, glaring at him seriously. ''This was all a misunderstanding and well… none of us would expect this would-''

"I don't care if it was yours!'' Seto interrupts Ichigo as he glares angrily at only Yugi. The red hair was unsure if she should even try to talk now as Kaiba continues saying as he tightens his grip on Yugi. ''His nonsense about friendship and bonds got me and my tournament that I've been working on for months down to the drain!"

Yugi frown slightly, expecting this would go back to his tournament. For once… he had to admit Kaiba was right. It wasn't like the first Battle City or even the second. This was a problem that happened because of the Dark Lord and even himself, especially since the Dark Lord had the nerve to try to even capture Mokuba.

"Kaiba-kun, this is no time to start blaming someone, even me.'' Yugi reasons with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He knew this was partly his fault for the whole Dragon Knight and Dark Lord issues but nothing would be solved if they fought. ''I know this is all my fault, but we need to be positive or else."

"Or else what Yugi?! You'll just talk about more friendship crap! I'll tell you something… I DON'T CARE!" Kaiba responds, beyond pissed than he normal is. Yugi knew this wouldn't be settled unless he tries something, and he decided by using the eyes.

"Or else? Let me see…'' Yugi began to say as he closes his eyes for a moment. After a few moments, a rush of red energy swirls around Yugi as he opens his eyes, glaring at Seto with his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes. "Does this answer your question?''

"YUG'S EYES TURN ALL DEMONIC!'' Jonouchi freaked out as soon as he notices that, hiding behind Ichigo. The cherry head sighs in grumpiness that Jonouchi forgot about the kick she gave him. Anzu stares at those red eyes Yugi had; they were frightening, but she knew that was still Yugi.

"Ha. What are those contact lenses?" Kaiba laughs slightly as he glares back at Yugi. The tri-color head simply smirks as he replies, sounding slightly threatening. "No, they're real. Now put me down Kaiba-kun, or else I will rip off your head!"

Seto just continue glaring at Yugi, unsure if his rival really meant that. It was… bold for someone like Yugi to say such a thing that it even made him to smirk slightly.

"… Ha. You have grown balls, Yugi." Kaiba declares as he lets go off Yugi, allowing him to straight up his jacket. Everyone started to breathe that the situation didn't became worst.

"Fine… I'll tag along… BUT DON'T EVEN THINK WE'RE FRIENDS!" Kaiba proclaimed that it was made clear that he had no wish to be friends with any of them. Yugi simply smiles as his eyes turn back normal. "Hey, you know you won't at first until you try, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba turn his back, not wanting to answer him at all. Yugi just continues smiling, knowing Kaiba does care… he's just stressful. Suddenly, Jenny slaps Yugi by the head, hard.

"OUCH!" Yugi screams as he rubs his back head as Jenny says with her arms crossed over. "You are insane, Little Brother. I'm almost happy and disappointed for you."

"Umm… thanks and sorry, Nee-san." Yugi replied, not having the words to say something better. He knew he made her worry about him for all the times he disappeared or came back home injured. Jenny knew her brother meant what he said as she nodded. "Sure!"

Yugi smiles slightly as he has to be careful next time.

With that, their journey reassumed as a few minutes passed and just a little bit more before they arrived at the café.

"Alright guys, we're almost there.'' Ichigo announces as they were inside the park. The cherry hair sounded not as happy as she should be, with the whole nonsense she went through and now Ryou will be mad at her.

''Where again? Lunch?'' Judai questioned, completely forgetting about the reason why they came here again.

''I hope its ramen.'' Naruto adds, smiling of joy as he wants his ramen so badly.

… Well yes and… no. We're going to Café Mew Mew.'' Ichigo explains to the two as they both look at each other and then Naruto asks. "… Do they have ramen?''

Ichigo sweat drops, knowing this will crush Naruto's feelings, as she shakes her head. As she expected, Naruto lowers his head in shame. That made Ichigo unhappy as she explains happily. "But no worries, you'll all eat something sweet and taste!''

This lifts up Naruto's head as he grins and declares. ''Really! AWESOME!''

''I don't mind the sweets once in a while.'' Judai adds. Sonic was meh as he said. ''Eh. I prefer chili dogs.''

''Really?'' Danny asks the blue hedgehog as Sonic responds with a smirk. ''Yup! Chili dogs are the best! They're the best food in the world!''

Danny sweat drops on what world would a hedgehog eat fatty foods like chili dogs.

''…" Shadow sighs softly that he had to hear the nonsense of chili dogs. Jonouchi was staring at the strange group of friends Yugi made… almost feeling upset by this.

''… So Yug, you seem to have nice friends.'' Jonouchi says to Yugi as Honda and Anzu stare at the tri-color head. Yugi smirks a bit as he answers. ''Oh! Jealous much, Jonouchi?''

''What? No! Why… maybe a little.'' Jonouchi tries to argue, sweat dropping of embarrassment to admit it. Honda also felt the same thing as he added. ''I also feel a little hurt too.''

This caused Anzu to stomp her foot as she said calmly, narrowing her eyes away from Yugi. ''… You two are morons. These guys have been helping Yugi out, with this… Dragon Knight stuff which he hasn't told us yet… or would never have.''

''Anzu.'' Yugi mutters, sounding depress that he should have known she would act like that. The brunette shook her head as she says. ''No, no. I'm sure we weren't good enough.''

''…'' Yugi lowers his head for how right she was. It wasn't that his dear friends weren't good to learn of this, but to prevent them from getting hurt. Even Atem knew what Yugi was doing is right… but also wrong to keep it from everyone else. Were they not friends?

Ichigo frown slightly as she has to do something about it. She steps in front of Yugi, staring at his friends with her hands up to her chest.

''Come on guys! He didn't mean it! He was hiding the truth to protect you all!'' Ichigo explains to them seriously with her eyes. Anzu looks at Ichigo and immediately could tell she means what she said.

''You saw what Dark Leader Dragon did. He's bad news and he would have kill every one of you if you knew the truth, which either way he just attack you all while he wanted to settle his score with Yugi-kun! That's why he had to protect you all from him because he cares about all of you so much!'' Ichigo continues explaining with a warm voice, hoping her words would reach them and did as they widen their eyes to hear that. She barely knew anything about Yugi, and yet Ichigo is defending him no matter what happens.

Jenny slightly smirks to hear that, amazed by the red haired girl. After all that, Ichigo takes a big breath out for how much she explains. ''Sigh! I talk too much all at once.''

Anzu was still astonished by Ichigo's words that she couldn't help but smile, admitting that Yugi wouldn't tell his closest friends of this mess to protect them. She felt stupid to believe he didn't admit it.

''… Well, we forgave you, Yug. After all, he's our friend and now he's a hero! A Super Hero!'' Jonouchi shouts proudly up to the sky! Yugi started to sweat drop on the thought as Honda joined in. ''Japanese's strongest hope! The Legendary Dragon Knight!''

This further shocked Yugi and even Atem, a bit, to even believe this. The others were somewhat liking that, while the rest which were Kaiba, Shadow and Jenny thought of them as completely morons.

''Overdoing it you two.'' Anzu tells the two, not even looking at them directly as she had face palm in advance. She turned to Yugi and smiled as she said with a wink. ''But they're right; it must have been hard for you, doing this.''

Yugi smiles back a little as he nods. ''It was never easy, but I manage, right?''

Anzu nods as she walks to him and grabs on his hands. She stares at him closely with her warm brownish eyes towards Yugi's purple eyes. ''Yugi, don't do things alone. Sometimes, you need help.''

Yugi smiles slightly as he has to admit… he wouldn't have come this far without his friends. So it was only right… he will always have them even near him than away.

''… I guess so. I'm sorry again, and I promise you, no more secrets.'' Yugi promises, holding on Anzu's hands slightly tighter.

''You better.'' Anzu replies with a small smile and a wink. Yugi smiles back, glad he hasn't lost any of his dear friends, and now promising to never lie to them again. Atem, once again, has seen Yugi's growth increase. His kindness towards his friends is a power that can never disappear, and might one day change the way the world works.

Ichigo was staring at the two with a small smile, seeing why these two were amazing for one and the other… but she still didn't get why can't they be together?

After thinking of not keeping secrets, this made Yugi to make a decision and tell his friends everything.

''Okay, before we go any further, I will tell you all what I know. But do me a favor and handle it, it's a long story.'' Yugi finally declares calmly as he stares at everyone.

''I'm listening.'' Kaiba says in an uncaring tone with his arms crossed.

''Don't you mean 'We'?'' Jonouchi pointed it out as the explanation is meant for all. Kaiba gave the blond head a look as he turns away. ''No such thing as 'We'.''

Jonouchi got pissed off as the others try to calm him down while Ichigo lowers her head that these guys just hate each other to the bone. ''Sigh.''

With things calming down, Yugi finally begins to tell his friends of the story how he became the Dragon Knight of Light, and how his problems developed to a point that it becomes worse. Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Jenny were astonished from what they heard, hell even Kaiba was amazed for once. Ichigo, Danny, Judai, Naruto, Sonic and Shadow stare at each other and smile or smirk, knowing they did their part to help Yugi out.

''So you believe me now guys?'' Yugi asks the group as they just nodded.

''Well we never doubted you.'' Anzu pointed out as Jonouchi and Honda grab around Yugi's neck with their arms on both sides. ''We can never doubt you Yug!''

Yugi starts smiling, feeling happy that he hasn't lost them. He was worried after telling them this story, everything might change about their friendship… but it didn't, at all. Yugi has always fought for his friends, and now he can even harder. For them, and for his home, he will protect them and fight the Dark Lord with everything he has.

''Then let's just get going.'' Yugi declares proudly as the others nod to it. Yugi then adds with a confident smirk, holding up the hand that he, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu made their bonds of friendship. ''And this time, I will tell you guys everything. I promise you, my friends.''

''No sweat Yug!'' Jonouchi declares with a fist up.

''And we will be here for you.'' Honda adds with a ''cool guy'' thumb up.

''Because our friendship is always with you!'' Anzu says as she holds her hands together to her chest.

Yugi nods as he reaches his hand to his friends. They nod as they did the same. With all four hands together, the four friends remember the sign of bonds they form before Yugi fought Kaiba in their first duel. It was this very symbol that Yugi knew he was never alone, and since then, he has never forgotten it.

The others watch with smiles, well the ones who do smile, while Ichigo blushes with happiness that those four are truly the closest of friends.

Atem was also happy, proud on his partner that as time passes, these bonds can never be erased.

"_Once again, I know one day, Yugi shall surpass me. Never stop showing that growth._'' The Pharaoh said mentally, knowing Yugi will… no, has slowly become a successor, even more. It's these bonds that the Dark Lord will lose, and will guide Yugi and everyone to the future.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Yugi: This is the start of a brand new day.**_

_**Ichigo: I knew I should have been more careful with my secret. All well- Nya!**_

* * *

After a few more minutes, the group finally reached the café.

"Here we are! Café Mew Mew!'' Ichigo proudly presents the pretty café. The others were amazed, well most. Danny had a look by the shape and colors of the building, while Jonouchi just had a drag look on why they had to come here. Judai was actually grinning, pretty existed of the place. Naruto… however…

''… Why is it pink?'' Naruto asks, having multiple sweat drops as he points with finger as the café, showing a frightening stare as he stare at what he was even looking at.

Ichigo didn't ask at first, until she turns to everyone, sweat dropping as she utters with a questionable stare with her head slightly sliding on the left. ''… What?''

''It's pink, pink… like a cake.'' Danny adds, still clueless what he's even looking at. Jonouchi sighs as he looks at the café closer and says. ''… I've seen worst, like those Blue-Eyes statues.''

"…'' Seto gave Jonouchi a quick death glare for insulting anything that is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He looks away as he too stares at the café, not believing he would be standing before it. ''So this is Café Mew Mew. Never thought I would come here.''

Everyone stare at Kaiba, surprised he knew about this place.

''You're curious?'' Yugi asks his rival, sensing as if Seto had an interest for the café.

''A bit. They make a lot more than any other café in Domino or Tokyo. I got my eye on this place for that reason… and on Ryou Shirogane too.'' Kaiba declares with a serious face, although Yugi could tell Kaiba is intrigued.

''You met Ryou?'' Ichigo questioned, surprised that Kaiba and her slave owner of a boss knew each other. Kaiba turns to her as he responds with his eyes closes. ''He's rich, I'm rich. So I have met many rich wannabes.''

''What about Bruce W-'' Danny was saying until he was intercepted by Kaiba opening up his eyes widely opened, glaring angrily at Danny as if he was going to kill him. This frightened Danny very much.

''Never… say… that… name… to… my… face.'' Kaiba threatened as Danny was about to pee himself if he didn't had a good endurance. He just nods fast. ''… Okay?''

Kaiba then calmed down as he walked ahead of the group. This was a strange thing to see Kaiba angry as those who knew the CEO… it was very weird. Jenny placed her hand over her chin for how interesting this turn out. ''Odd.''

''Yeah, even for Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi added as he began to think on any time that Kaiba lost it. Only once or twice, but that had to do with Mokuba. And the tri-color head knew from memory that he never heard the name Bruce something before that made his rival to snap like it. He just shook it off, not wanting to ask if he wishes to not deal with a pissed off Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba went to the door and was about to open it, until Ichigo rush in, wanting to get in first. ''We're here!''

Erika was the first to look at the group and just smile, sweat dropping as she has already expected this to eventually happen, even without her predictions. ''I kinda saw this coming.''

Both Jonouchi and Honda heard that lovely voice as they push aside the red head and stare with heart-shaped eyes at the foxy black hair. "ERIKA-CHAN!''

Ichigo glares angrily at the two as both Yugi and Anzu apologize for their friends' stupide.

''She's so hot wearing that cute security uniform!'' Jonouchi barks out like a happy puppy as Honda steams out smoke from his ears and nose. ''Super hottie you mean!''

Shadow was left speechless by how humans react to women and their appearances. Then again, he gave a look at the others as Danny blushes, Naruto grins, and Judai was clueless. ''_At least one idiot is not like the others._''

"Hello, everyone.'' Erika greets everyone as she stayed in her post, trying to distant herself away from the two lover boys.

''What's up!'' Sonic replies with a snap of his fingers, grinning happily. Erika's smile slowly changes into a frown, into a widened drop mouth at what she just heard. ''And… talking hedgehog…s?''

This was an expression Ichigo never saw Erika having. Somehow, she understood her friend's reaction and that meant she had a lot of explaining. Yugi also notices Erika's look as he turns to Ichigo and gives her a nod. Ichigo understood what he had in mind as she nodded.

''Yeah, it's a long story Erika-san.'' Yugi declares as Ichigo agrees. Erika just nodded, knowing they will have to.

"And a story I want to be told of, personally.'' Kaiba demanded, seriously that it made Ichigo to glare at him. Erika had a bad feeling this would turn back if he learned… or didn't.

"Oh great, and here I thought Ichigo didn't tell more people about us like a parrot.'' Mint declares as she walks up to the group. Jonouchi immediately glare the dark blue hair… as if he can smell the rich and arrogant.

''It's not my fault Minto!'' Ichigo explained angrily as Mint gave her a glare. ''It's always your-''

Mint stopped as she spotted familiar within the group and just stared at him dead on, even stopping Ichigo from finishing what she had to say.

''… Seto.'' Mint declared as Kaiba waved only once. ''Aizawa, didn't know you were a waitress.''

This got the dark blue hair girl badly, making her blush angrily, not wanting anyone wealthier than her to know about her job.

''More like tea tester. I am the best after all.'' Mint finally declares, sounding confident and smug. Kaiba, however, wouldn't care one bit as he wasn't paying attention to her. ''…''

Ichigo stared in horror that they KNEW each other!

''AW! WHAT'S GOING ON- NYA?!'' Ichigo yelled, panicking in not getting what does this even mean?! Erika sweat drops as she does a ''There, there'' taps to make her feel better.

''You guys know each other?'' Yugi asks, surprised as everyone else that those two knew each other. Jonouchi immediately nods as he takes out his bubble-blowing pipe. ''It's elementary Yugi; rich people know rich people!''

''Actually… yes.'' Jenny admitted, actually proving that Jonouchi was right. This made the blond head to wear his detective hat, making the others to sweat drop.

This soon caught the attention of the other Mew Mews as Zakuro sighs as she spotted Seto. ''Oh boy.''

Kaiba recognized that voice as he faced Zakuro. ''Fujiwara too?''

''Small world.'' Mint added as the two agreed. This caused the whole group to be left dumbfound as Anzu started to panic to actually seeing Zakuro Fujiwara. ''OH MY-''

''Yeah, yeah, I know. She's famous and celebrates know rich people.'' Kaiba quickly explains unkindly, making Anzu to sweat drop for the ruin reaction. ''In fact, Zakuro and I were forced in a blind date.''

''NO FREAKING WAY!'' Both Jonouchi and Mint declared in completely horror and shock. Everyone else who knew or understood Kaiba or Zakuro or both was all quite overwhelmed.

''Did you two by any chance… you know?'' Ichigo began to say, with a dropped mouth, almost curious if the two actually… did it? This caused Seto to laugh evilly, actually found humor from the red hair.

''Nice try Ichigo, but he wasn't my type.'' Zakuro explained, not at all happy talking about that. This made the Blue-Eyes duelist to scoff at her in a serious tone. ''More like I said that to you, Fujiwara.''

Zakuro gave him a glare as she replied coldly. ''… Of course you would say that.''

Seto gave her the shoulder as he was done talking. Mint sighed of relief that they weren't a thing, which got Jonouchi attention with a raised eyebrow.

''This is pretty strange, na no da.'' Pudding said, hanging from her large circus ball behind Naruto and Judai. They both turned and both were pretty… quietly amazed by what they were seeing.

''… I could do that.'' Naruto declares with a grin. Judai nods with his arms' crossed. ''Yes you would.''

''Um… Ichigo-san, I rather not ask, but-'' Lettuce was trying to say, nervously looking at the huge group as the cherry hair sighs of exhaustion. ''Yea, Lettuce-chan, and sadly, it happen again. I'm not too proud about this.''

''Wow.'' A voice Ichigo could easily recognize spoke as she turned and became angry as it was Ryou of all people, having his arms crossed over and giving the red hair a cocky look with Keiichiro behind him, trying to smile to ease the stress. ''And here I made you leader for no good reason?''

This got the cat girl mad that her cat ears and tail pop out, surprising the group. Even Kaiba was quite off-guarded to see that.

''SHUT UP RYOU!'' Ichigo cries out at his face. Ryou was unaffected as he points his finger at her ears. ''Ichigo, your cat ears and tail pop out again.''

This stunned Ichigo as she began to panic that everyone was watching. Yugi and Anzu sweat drop for how Ichigo was reacting, who wouldn't. Jenny was somewhat fascinated of the cat features. Even though he can finally see Ichigo humiliated, but this was… somewhat in his point of view… not so good if this girl can punch you harder than she can kick… or the other way around.

''Man, I don't like that guy.'' Jonouchi finally admits, just not liking the type of overconfident, cocky smell of rich people, thinking up-high than others just because they can.

''You two would get along.'' Ichigo mutters to herself, giving the blond-head a narrowing, quick glare. Jonouchi manage to somehow hear that as he's going to argue with the cat girl, until Kaiba got in between the two.

"Shirogane, and your lover. Small world for certain.'' Seto says to both bosses of the café. Ryou got mad as Keiichiro sweat dropped as he explained. ''That's Akasaka, Kaiba-san. I've already explained-''

''Don't care.'' Kaiba back mouths the brown head as Keiichiro sweat drops again. Ryou glares with a few sweat drops, not wanting to deal with a man who thinks he's better than anyone else, even a genius. ''_Just perfect._''

The blond head boss calm down his nature, as he smirks at Kaiba and greets him as he should with any rich person. ''Seto-san, welcome to my little shop. It's been a long time since-''

''No small talk, I'm actually pissed off about the fact that you're created a cat girl who's annoying as hell.'' Kaiba quickly declares with no hesitation. Ichigo sweat drops as she slightly slides her head to the left. ''… That's at least the nicest thing I heard from him about me.''

Ryou was not at all glad that more so-called friends of Yugi know about Ichigo and now the other girls' secrets that they're Tokyo Mew Mew, but Seto Kaiba of all people! Kaiba is the worst kind of enemy to ever have… because he will not destroy you, he will make that person to regret ever crossing with him. He should have remembered that from anyone who crossed Kaiba's path, Yugi does it more than once for even being called his one and only rival.

''Sigh… I forgot you two are rivals. If I remembered it sooner, I wouldn't have let Yugi know so much.'' Ryou starts saying, giving the tri-color a look of compassion. Yugi understood, also not expecting this. He too should have known better that Kaiba of all people will learn of this if it affects Battle City V3.

''It wasn't what you think Ryou. It's-'' Ichigo tries to explain herself, not wanting this from ever happening, but Ryou stops her with a smile. ''Relax Ichigo; I get the situation when I see it. It's just-''

''Hey! You're the guy who made Ichigo-kun into a cat girl?'' Jenny suddenly declares seriously as everyone is not expecting she would talk.

''Jenny!'' Yugi cried to her, not wanting her to cause problems for Ichigo and her boss, or even Kaiba too. The older Mutou gave her younger brother a narrow glare at him. ''Quiet! The adults are talking.''

Yugi sweat drops horribly as he mutters while lowering his head down. ''They always talk.''

Ichigo sweat drops, smiling a little as she felt bad for him. This would explain Yugi's being slightly shy.

''So are you?'' Jenny demanded once again to Ryou as the blond-headed genius smirks. ''I am in fact. You must be-''

He never finished as Jenny immediately clinched her fist and slams it over his nose, sending Ryou to the ground, crying in pain. ''AW!''

''No… way.'' Both Ichigo and Mint declared, speechless to what they just saw, as well as Jonouchi. Everyone dropped their mouths in shock at what they watched. Even Kaiba and Shadow, as well as Zakuro were left with shocking, stunned expressions. Ryou slowly tries to sit right, covering his bleeding nose in pain. ''MY NOSE! WHO THE HELL PUNCHES SOMEONE ON A NOSE?!''

''I would! I'm Jenny Mutou, reporter of Tokyo Now, small but growing newspaper company! And you, Ryou Shirogane, are a terrible person to pick random girls and turn them into monster girls!'' Jenny immediately announces herself and declares, while pointing her finger at Ryou with a serious stare.

Everyone was once again left speechless as both Ryou and Keiichiro were actually scared. ''REPORTER!''

''Why am I not surprised? Jenny always had this sense about writing and making amazing reports.'' Yugi says as he suddenly realizes it. He always remembered how hard his older sister's work on any school work when she visited him when they were younger. ''Every one of her book reports and essays were given the best grades out of all the schools she went to.''

''It also explains why some guys from Tokyo Now wanted to interview me because they had a connection to Yug.'' Jonouchi suddenly said, remembering a few weeks after Yugi won Duelist Kingdom that some guys wanted an interview with the new Duel King. Taking some credit, Jonouchi told them on Yugi's story and even his own, although when the news came in, Jonouchi was only mention as ''The other duelist''. ''In my opinion, I should have told them more about me for a little fame. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't change anything.''

''… What? Tokyo Now has been on Yug's trail ever since Duelist Kingdom.'' Both Anzu and Honda shouted in horror as Yugi sweat drops, not expecting his best friend would do that.

''I don't know if this makes sense… BUT COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD US BEFORE!'' Anzu questioned angrily as she gave the blond-headed duelist a death glare. Jonouchi sweat drops in terror as he should have told them way back ago. ''My bad.''

Yugi then turned to his sister, now worried that he knows she is a reporter… would she tell the world of who really is Tokyo Mew Mew?

''Jenny, you're not planning to-'' Yugi began to question as Jenny stopped him with a stare, knowing what he would ask her. ''Nope! I don't plan to reveal all your secrets like that…''

This brought relief in Yugi's conscious as well as Ichigo's, until Jenny immediately declared. ''But I will if this bastard forgives Ichigo-kun and the other girls, NOW!''

This freaked out the knight and the cat girl, as well as the rest of the Mew Mews and the two bosses.

''I will! No worries!'' Ryou promises as he gets up, slightly frightened by the young woman's threat but her temper and how she manages to hurt him hard.

''I'm sorry about Ryou's-'' Keiichiro apologizes for his friend's behavior, hoping to smooth things politely, but he was stopped on his tracks by Jenny's hand. ''I don't need lovely words. They don't work on me.''

''… Eh?'' Keiichiro was left speechless; stunned that such a lovely woman wouldn't take his apology.

''Wow. First one to ever ignored Keiichiro's charms like that.'' Mint declares quietly to the other girls as they all agreed. Ichigo knew how charming that Keiichiro can be at first gaze, but to fail on someone like Jenny… wow.

''I was starting to fall under his charm too.'' Jonouchi declared, which caused everyone to stare at him. He began to sweat drop on what he just said. ''Oh… crap. NOT MY FAULT!''

After explaining everything, and Jonouchi once again saying he didn't meant to say that, everyone got the picture that the Mew Mews fight against mutant animals that were created by a group of aliens who said used to live on the Earth and now they want it back and must eliminate every single human on the Earth in order for their people to have a home again. For almost everyone, it seemed normal, while Naruto was almost TOO hype.

''Aliens huh? So cool! Japan is now starting to grow on me!'' Danny declares, actually excited to take on spacemen to protect their world. He knew, hoping, he would deal with something from space again and this time, no ghost involvement… of sorts.

''I met those guys. One is crazy for Ichigo-chan and hates Yugi-san, the other is short and has a temper, and the last one is super smart and quiet! They seem okay guys.'' Judai added, crossing his arms as he remembered the three aliens and then grinning. Shadow just gave him a narrow glare for how calm the Osiris student just said that. ''Sure you would.''

''Well this seems to be good! I can't wait to face those guys!'' Sonic declares energetic for a new challenge as everyone slightly sweat drop at him. Naruto wasn't paying as he looked at the ceiling. ''… Why is the inside of this place pink too?''

''…'' Everyone just gave the blond-headed ninja a narrow look for how odd he is, except Sonic and Judai who just realized that the inside was also pink. "Oh yeah! I notice that.''

''If Idiot Hour is back, I'm leaving.'' Shadow finally said as he slowly walked towards the door. Sonic quickly zooms to the door before he left. ''Already, Shadow? This is getting interesting.''

Shadow uses Chaos Control to appear outside the opened doors as he said to the blue hedgehog. ''Not for me. All I need to worry about is a bunch of aliens, right?''

''Yeah. So you knew?'' Sonic asks, almost expecting Shadow to already know about all this. It's like someone like him to know this kind of stuff as he is working for GUN and knows stuff no one else would know.

''Let's say a friend did some digging for me.'' Shadow replied, referring the friend as the only person he could ever consider as being… too useful for his own good, Rouge the Bat.

''Let's hope we don't meet sooner than excited.'' Shadow added as he walked away. Yugi reaches to the door and shouts to him happily. ''Right! Thanks again for the help, Shadow-kun.''

Shadow momentary stopped as he turned to face the tri-color head. He simply stares at him, remembering how if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't remember his promise to Maria to protect the Earth. Shadow is not sure to find this boy as a threat or a troublemaker, but he couldn't really say either as he did owe him.

''… Sure.'' Shadow replies with a small smirk, teleporting away with Chaos Control. Sonic grin as he didn't expect that.

''Wow. He actually replied back. Not bad Yugi!'' Sonic congrats Yugi with an elbow tap. Yugi simply smiles a little as he nods. ''Thanks, I guess.''

The two soon return back inside as they saw both Kaiba and Ryou chatting.

''Now that I know what you have been doing all this time, so the rumors about your father's work are true?'' Seto announces, surprising Ryou slightly. The secret of the Mew Project, something Ryou's father created to fight the aliens… and it had to be Seto Kaiba to know about it. It makes sense, knowing how many connections he has.

''… They are. You don't plan to-'' Ryou started to demand if he would use the project, but Kaiba shook his head. ''No, not interesting… unlike that other one.''

The young Shirogane nodded, knowing who Seto was talking about; someone who they knew would abuse the Mew Project as his own play thing.

''Agreed. So what then?'' Ryou demanded as Kaiba scanned the room. He would say he didn't like the color of the café, too pink for his taste, but from all the business he heard about this place was making… it got his attention.

''… I like your business. It's small and pinkish, but it earns a lot more than any other café.'' Seto revealed, admitting in liking the café's work. Ryou raise an eyebrow as he asks. ''Does that mean you're interesting in Café Mew Mew?''

''Kaiba Corporation does need some gourmand expansion.'' Kaiba replied, sounding serious of what he said. Being the CEO of one best the greatest companies of this era, Seto had ideas of further improving and even expanding Kaiba Corporation into new heights… so why not start it off with a possible union with the best café in Japan.

This got Ryou's interest. He never liked Kaiba, at all, but with his connection, he could improve the café from being noticed from others on its real purpose. Not to mention saving some money wouldn't hurt.

''We'll talk more about it, but of course, this means I and Keiichiro still have some control on this café if we make business.'' Ryou propose as Kaiba agrees immediately, having no desire to take their so-called business.

Just hearing the possibly that she would also be working for someone like Kaiba, made Ichigo to go berserk as she cried angrily while revealing her cat fangs. ''NO WAY! I will not work under that-''

''You earn more money, a lot more.'' Ryou replied with a small smirk. This left Ichigo speechless momentary as she finally shouted happily, serious about it. ''… AGREE WITH HIM!''

Ryou grins as he knew she would react like that as he faces Seto again. ''We'll think about it.''

''Good.'' Seto accepted that respond with somewhat a small smirk. He slowly walked to the door as he added. ''Now that I'm done here, I have to return home and check up on my little brother.''

''Kaiba-kun, we should talk, about Battle City V3's finales.'' Yugi immediately asks him, concern of the danger that this tournament can bring.

''…'' Seto stood his ground, narrowing his glare towards his rival. Yugi knew he was unhappy as he tried to explain to him. ''The Dark Lord will get involved in this tournament one way or another, and once he does, he will hurt a lot more people than just you and me. You should postpone the finals until I-''

''Until you stop him? Is that what you were trying to say?'' Kaiba interrupts Yugi, surprising the young Dragon Knight as he simply nods as he's right. "Yes.''

There was a cold silence between the two as everyone watched, making Ichigo unease to what might happen. The silence broke by the Blue-Eyes duelist laughter.

''Don't make me laugh, Yugi.'' Seto soon said, stopping his laughter cold dead, now glaring down at the tri-color head.

''But-'' Yugi tried to reason with him, hoping to not let anyone get hurt, until Seto pointed threatening at him. ''This tournament is more about that monster and my chance to become Duel King; it is also my chance to defeat you!''

''…'' Everyone became quiet as Yugi was silent as he stared at him. He should have guessed this mess would always go back to their rivalry. The one thing Kaiba wants to prove is that he's stronger than Yugi by any means, even if someone evil tries to destroy or rule the world.

''Don't take that away from me, or I will kill you.'' Seto threatened Yugi, actually scaring the young knight. This wasn't just a joke, he meant it. Yugi knew how much angry Kaiba was when he had a temporary retirement, but he didn't expect he would get that mad. He wasn't sure what to tell him, knowing he had to stop the Dark Lord for than anything else. That changed as Jenny stepped up. ''He won't.''

This shocked Yugi as he turned to his older sister. ''Jenny?''

Jenny didn't turn to face him as she stares down at Kaiba. She then declared seriously. ''My little brother is the only one who deserves the title of Duel King, and I know he will earn it and beat you!''

Everyone began to stare at this new situation as Kaiba smirked a little.

''… I like you more than your brother.'' Seto announced with a proud smug on his face. Jenny smirks back as she replies. ''Thanks.''

Seto turns away and walks out to the door. Yugi was still unsure of all this as he called out to him. ''Kaiba-kun!''

''Do not worry, Yugi. If that monster does show up, then I'll defeat him. After all, I hold the strongest card that can defeat a God!'' Kaiba declared proudly, not turning back as he sounded confident in defeating Yugi. The tri-color hair stared at him as he was what Kaiba meant by that.

''_A card that defeats a God? He couldn't have meant?_'' Yugi was trying to think to himself, starting to get what card Kaiba was talking about until the CEO declared with a wave, leaving the building.''Until the next year… where we will settle our score, Yugi.''

Yugi was quiet at first, until he started forming a smile as he replied back.''… Right, Kaiba-kun. I intend to end this before it becomes worst! That's my promise!''

Kaiba stopped as he just smirked to himself, know even more certain to finally defeat Yugi.

''And don't forget about me Kaiba!'' Jonouchi also announced seriously as Judai added. ''Me too!''

''… Hmph.'' Kaiba continued walking, having his moment with just him and Yugi ruined. Even so, the older Kaiba could wait for his chance to bring down Yugi for good and become the legend he is meant to be.

Yugi sighs, relief as he turns to Jenny and smiles. ''Jenny-nee-san, thanks.''

Jenny grins back as she rubs his head. ''No problem. Just beat him, and I mean it. You're a real King of Games than him.''

Yugi couldn't help but agree with her, knowing no matter how much he didn't like the fame or being a better duelist… someone should hold the title of a true duelist… and that should be his duty.

''Right.'' Yugi answers her back, seriously about it. Jenny smiles as she continues rubbing his head for a moment.

''So how come you didn't tell me that you're a reporter?'' Yugi finally asks her as soon as Jenny stops. The elder Mutou sibling sighs as she says, slightly blushing. ''Oh you know… We all do keep secrets.''

Yugi understood her, knowing that everyone keeps secrets from one and the other.

''Naturally.'' He replied with a small smile. Jenny also smile back, finding that she couldn't help but feel proud of his brother… although he still had a lot to learn, a lot.

''Now that we're done, let's go back home!'' Jenny finally declares, exhausted as she yawns. Yugi nods as the others did too. ''… Right.''

After this entire mess, the group went their own ways as Judai and Naruto left for… something, while Danny left to his home and Sonic left in a hurry, like always.

''Yugi, see you tomorrow?'' Jonouchi says to his best friend as Yugi smiles to him and his friends. ''You bet guys!''

''And remember, we're all here for you.'' Anzu added, hoping Yugi never forgets the bonds they have in each other. Yugi nodded, not wanting to ever forget how much his friendship towards his friends means to him. ''Thanks. I won't ever forget.''

With that, his friends left as he was alone with his sister, and Ichigo.

"Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo asks as the tri-color head turns to face her. ''Yeah?''

Yugi sees Ichigo smiling happily at him, making him to smile back. Atem smirks to himself, knowing that it was thanks to Ichigo that his partner managed to get this far. It's like those two need each other, as if like true partners.

''…'' Ichigo didn't find the words to tell him, only smiling at him.

''…'' Yugi also didn't know what to say as he just smiles back.

"You guys need some time alone?'' Jenny asks the two with a small, grinning face, humping her elbow on Yugi's arm. The tri-color head blushes slightly as he shook his head with a small smile.

''Nay. I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi declares to Ichigo as she nods. ''Same here. And try not getting me in further problems. Please?''

Yugi smiles as he nods. ''Promise.''

Ichigo blushes as she waves goodbye and runs off to her home. Both Mutou siblings watches her run off, as Yugi is at least happy he manage to not ruin her life with more people knowing about her secret. Even so… he got serious that now that his friends know the truth, he must protect them even more than ever against the Dark Lord.

''_I'll make sure to never let you guys down… and with my bonds-_'' Yugi declared to himself as he clinched his fist as Atem, Yin Dragon and Yang Dragon appeared behind him. ''_Our bonds_/**Our bonds**/**Our bonds**_._''

Yugi smirks that with his partners, he can do it.

''_With our bonds, we'll defeat the Dark Lord… for good._'' Yugi vows to himself as he looks up in the sky, watching the sun finally setting as his promise will never be broken.

Watching from afar, the mysterious masked man with the large trench coat was watching the young knight. ''_You seem determine, Yugi, but are you sure you can be for what will happen next?_''

Now that Yugi and his friends know the truth, will he be able to protect them against the Dark Lord? And what is Dark Leader Dragon's next plot? Or even if he will continue his madness in Battle City V3? All that and more… next time.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

* * *

**YOU ALL DID NOT EXPECT WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING… I can explain. I did post a poll to decide if DKR should stick with Subbed or Dubbed for most of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast… I lie to you and myself. After much better thinking, after deciding about doing things my way, I would be offending my readers, all of you who are reading this… so I made a nice joke to just declare that I will keep everything as such. I hope you understand and do not be angry at me. I kinda want this to be as such. Thank you.**

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

As allies begin to form a friendship between each other, Judai reveals a secret after seeing something he shouldn't have seen or been involved with.

Yugi: So we just stop another Chimera, and Judai did it pretty well.

Naruto: I helped too!

Asuka: … Judai, can we say this kid sounds exactly like you.

Judai: No way! Naruto sounds awesome!

Ichigo: I don't think that is what she meant. So you were saying about… eh…

Judai: Oh yeah. I met an Assassin and we saved the world!

Ichigo: … Oh… my head.

Yugi: Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this.

Judai: Then let's talk about it next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Time Traveling Assassin-Duelist-Hero! The Secrets behind Italy and the Order of the Assassins!

Ichigo: ….

Judai: What?

Ichigo: Nothing, I just don't know what words I can say.

Judai: None except please remember to read, enjoy, and review!

Ichigo: NYA!

Judai: Like Ezio would say it ''Vittoria agli assassini''!

Ichigo: THAT MAKES NO SENSE! I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!

Yugi sweat drops: See you next time then everyone.


	3. 2: Judai the ASS-ASS-IN!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn! **

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.****This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus other Sonic video game plots and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok****émon**** and others more. I am borrowing Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this anime story. Ichigo Momomiya has also the name of "Tokadul" and she is 16 years old than 13 like in the anime. ****This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. ****Most names are in their Japanese or English versions. If you don't get it, look at in the Internet.**** Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names. ****Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version. Also note that most techniques/Jutsus from Naruto will be in its English form and others in its Japanese forms.**

Hello Readers! This is episode 2 of the new volume and the new arc, The Truth is Reveal! A Stronger Bond Forms, the Aliens' Strike and the coming of the Akatsuki! Hope you love it! Have fun! And remember to review! **P.S. I do not own them all or any of them except this crossover story, so I wrote the band's or artist's name that wrote that song which I do not own again.**

**Also, don****'t expect some kind of multi-crossover with Assassin's Creed! If you want it, convince me. Otherwise, don't expect it! I got another plans for Judai… involving the manga? FIND THAT OUT SOON… (Spoiler: Volume 4)!**

**Also, I wanted to upload this chapter after more readers review on the previous chapter... but I change my mind and I've been having bad days. Also... Happy Late 10 Year Anniversary, GX! A Youtuber named as Sephirex told me in his latest video of the 10 year anniversary since the air of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX all the way back from October 4th 2004. You had your ups and downs, but you'll always be remembered.**

**This one... Is for you, Judai/Jaden! GOTCHA!**

* * *

**Here's the intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone. **

**Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight! **

**Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Hero of Light, the Last Dragon Knight of Light!**

**This is the tale of his greatest battle of his youth and the love one he must protect at all cost! **

**In order to save the person you love, you must fight for him/her. Even if it's hard, even if you die, you cannot ever give up or you won't ever forgive yourself. You have to fight and never give up!**

* * *

**(OPENING 1: My Sweat Heart by Rika Komatsu from Tokyo Mew Mew) **

**Volume 2: Episode 2: ****The Time Traveling Assassin-Duelist-Hero! The Secrets behind Italy and the Order of the Assassins!**

**In the previous episode of DKR****:**

_Secrets are never meant to be secrets forever. As his friends now know the truth, both concerned and angry at this, the bonds of friendship that Yugi has with them hasn__'t broke but grew stronger. Even with Kaiba's rage and Anzu's unease, they still trusted Yugi… although Kaiba was still pissed. _

_After another explanation Ichigo had to make with her friends and bosses, not to mention weird and shocking surprises, everyone trusted each other as their bond was made. With these new trust and allies, can Yugi be able to defeat the Dark Lord and overcome Battle City V3's finals?_

_What will happen next?_

**And now the conclusion****... a few days later:**

It has been a quiet day, as both Judai and Asuka are walking around in the nice city of Tokyo, being that this is Judai's idea for hanging out, just the two of them. This has been the first time, since they were once again reunited, that Judai and Asuka could walk together without the others. The rest of the crew are all off doing their own stuff, as the others that are the finalists of V3's finals are getting ready.

"…'' Asuka was quiet, not sure why she was. She would usually be calm and serious, but with Judai… she always liked him more than just a friend. Since they were able to see each other in Duel Academia, she had new feelings for the former Osiris student especially that Judai went back to his old self, slightly. He's still the same as he was from last year, but that didn't matter for her. She was just happy he's Judai.

''Nice day.'' Judai says, smiling up in the cloudy yet blue sky. Asuka nods partly, knowing it's going to snow soon.

''I guess, getting cold.'' She replied, feeling the chills of winter coming soon. Judai nods firmly, although he didn't care much about the cold. ''Yup.''

The two continued walking as Asuka tried not to look at Judai directly. She narrowed her eyes to give a glance at him, and she blushed when she looked at his eyes. Judai used to have much more happier eyes, bright and innocent like a little kid. Now they're more mature and serious, and yet they still spark with happiness.

''… Judai.'' Asuka began to mutter as Judai turned to face her. ''Yeah?''

Judai blinks as he notices Asuka's eyes locking with his own. He forgot how nice she was. He couldn't help but smile as he stares at her.

''We never had the chance to chat after… you know.'' Asuka said as Judai didn't had an idea what she meant, until he remembered. He nodded, knowing she was referring about the last day they were students and he left without going to the party.

''Oh yea. I guess not.'' Judai answer her, feeling bad about it. He kinda promised he would be there, but he wasn't determined to face his friends in his state. He knew he wasn't ready for it, but now things are different.

''Sorry about not telling you I wouldn't be coming to the party… during… you know, our last day in Duel Academia.'' Judai apologizes to her as Asuka smiles, actually happy he cares about that.

''… Don't be. You'll probably laugh at my dress.'' Asuka replies, blushing slightly to remember the dress she had on before. Just the thought of Judai seeing her like that would confuse him with a princess.

''Yea… Wait, what dress?'' Judai suddenly questions, puzzle by that. Asuka rolls her eyes over as some things can't change with him or Judai's obliviousness.

''Never mind. I'm happy to see that face again.'' Asuka declares, slightly giggling as she looks at him. Judai stares at her back as he smiles back. ''… I am too.''

Asuka was glad to see Judai smiling again. It was a good thing he is acting like his old, enjoyable and happy self. That's the Judai she met.

''So… how was your time alone?'' She asks the former Osiris student who begins to think back on his journey around the world. It wasn't like that movie around 80 days, more like him wandering around and hoping he gets something tasty to eat.

''Well… I will say it was pretty interesting.'' He replies, sounding slightly excited that even if it was boring at times that he went traveling… he did though had went through amazing adventures.

''Can't you tell me more than that?'' Asuka asks of him, hoping he would share his adventures with her first. Judai was a bit dumbfounded as he scratches the back of his hair. ''I will; it's just hard to say it.''

''… Obviously.'' Asuka replied, rolling her eyes over to think nothing ever changes.

''Yup. I know the feeling of telling a story.'' Naruto suddenly said as he was behind the two. Asuka agreed with a nod. ''Agreed.''

That's when the long blond headed realized who she was agreeing to, making her very quiet as she stopped on her tracks. ''…''

She slowly turns around and widens her eyes to stare at the blue eye shinobi who was grinning.

''AWWW!'' Asuka screams as she accidently whacks Naruto away. ''EEWWOUCH!''

Judai sweat drops as Asuka hides behind him. She was very startled to see that blond-headed, whisker face kid again. ''CAREFUL WHERE YOU'RE STANDING!''

''It wasn't my attention to stand behind you, ya know!'' Naruto yells back, still not believing he was slapped like that. Asuka glares back which scared the shinobi slightly. Judai sweat drops, in the middle of the two as he reasons with them. ''Come on Asuka, no need to yell at Naruto.''

''Yeah, ya know!'' Naruto agree as Judai nods. Asuka just stare at the two with terror, noticing almost how alike they act to one and the other. What anyone would fear if they knew Judai Yuki… another Judai, but dumper.

''_Oh no. And here I thought Johan was bad which it wasn't the case._'' Asuka said to herself, not expecting this to happen again. She slowly tried to calm down from that moment as she apologized.''Sorry… but he freaked me out.''

''Well I'm a ninja after all!'' Naruto pointed out, pointing his thumb right up to his chest.

''I thought you were called a Shinobi?'' Judai questions him as Naruto sweat drop and thought about it for a while. Naruto snaps his finger as he answers his question. ''Hmm… It can mix back and forth.''

''… Sweet!'' Judai replies, not minding it as the two smiled at each other. Asuka was sweat dropping in horror for how alike they are; it felt too much. Besides, she needed time with just Judai.

''Eh… Naruto, right?'' Asuka asked the shinobi as he turned and grinned at her. ''Yo!''

''Yea… mind that, you know. I want to have a conversation with Judai here.'' Asuka pleaded with him, hoping he would somehow understand if he does act like an idiot. She, however, did not expect the blond head, whisker face teen to grin to what she meant.

''Hehehe! A conversation huh?'' Naruto says with a somewhat delight. Asuka began to sweat drop again, so not expecting he knew what she was talking about. ''_Okay, maybe he's worse than Judai._''

The thought of that made her unease, forcing her to snap out of it.

''Yes, and maybe you could go… somewhere else?'' Asuka declare kindly so he would get lost. Naruto crossed his arms over, trying to think as his face is shown that he is thinking. ''… Well I would love to go back to Konoha, but it's a damn long way back and I want to check out this place a little better.''

''Yea! You wouldn't mind if Naruto tag along with us.'' Judai asks of Asuka as she widens his eyes. She didn't want that, at all.

''Well I-'' Asuka started to say as she turned over towards him, only to see Judai giving her that look, that charming yet sad look, making her unable to finish her sentence. ''…''

''What do you say, Asuka?'' Judai ask of her again, sounding charm in her ears as she wasn't sure how to respond to him. If she said no, then she's sure Judai wouldn't be happy. If she said yes… well she has to.

''I suppose I don't mind… much.'' Asuka answers. Judai then got excited as he grinned. ''Sweet.''

''YOSHI!'' Naruto declared as he grabbed on Judai's neck with his arm. ''So Judai, you were saying about your adventures in… eh.''

''Italy.'' Judai revealed with a small grin. Asuka was surprised that Judai went all the way there. Then again, he didn't tell anyone anything. ''You went there?''

''I was curious if there was pizza there… there is.'' Judai replied, not so thrill that the pizza there was not as great as he wanted it to be, but he didn't mind at all.

''And I went there from the stories I heard about a duelist harming others.'' Judai added. Asuka nod, hearing those same stories about someone hunting down Ryo and Johan once upon a time, but it was later revealed to have been some trick of sorts. Judai notices her look as he frown slightly, knowing the real story of the duelist known as Paradox. ''_Just didn't expect that problem would be a big deal._''

''But before that, I was backtracked by another issue.'' Judai then changed the subject, instantly reminded by that day… the day he can't ever forget.

''And that was?'' Naruto ask with a wondering grin, wanting to know. Judai nods seriously as he says. ''Well, it all started-''

Suddenly, before Judai could say, an explosion occurred that shocked the three.

''What was that?!'' Asuka shouted in an astonished tone as both Judai and Naruto became serious.

''That could mean trouble.'' Judai said seriously, sensing it was something bad.

''Yosh, some action wouldn't hurt!'' Naruto declared energetic as he slams his right fist onto his left palm, eager for a fight. Judai grinned with excitement too. ''I'm with you!''

Asuka sighs that she's right; those two almost act too alike.

''Asuka, let's go!'' Judai suggested in a determined tone as Asuka sweat dropped. She so didn't want that, but knowing her luck, she had no choice. ''… Right.''

With that, both Judai and Naruto went up ahead with Asuka behind them. She should have known better to chase after them, but someone had to.

''Man, I'm so going to get my game on.'' Judai shouted to kick butt and save the day. Naruto agreed with a grin. ''I bet it's a giant lion, or shark, or maybe a-''

As soon as the three arrived at where the distribution was going on… and they couldn't believe what the monster was.

''…'' All three were speechless. Asuka and Judai just blinked in startled while Naruto had one his white pupil, huge lips, ''WTF'' look.

''That's a… eh?'' Judai began to stutter in an unsure tone at what they were staring at. Even Yubel and Daitokuji-senpai were speechless at what they were staring at.

''AN EGGPLANT WITH LIMA LEGS AND RADISH ARMS!'' Naruto burst out in completely horror while pointing his finger wildly at the giant fusion of a vegetable monster.

''… I was kinda expecting something frightening.'' Asuka finally admitted, not as much threatened to the vegetable monster as she was a second ago. Just looking at it closer, it looked like it was a little kid's drawing.

''THIS IS FRIGHTENING!'' Naruto protest angrily as he hides behind Judai. Asuka starts to sweat drop for how this so-called trained ninja, wearing a real noticeable jumpsuit, get so scared of a mismatch vegetable monster.

''… He doesn't like vegetables, huh?'' She asks Judai as he nods softly, scratching the back of his head. ''Didn't know.''

''WELL NOW YOU DO!'' Naruto yells as he is after all hiding behind Judai. Asuka sighs softly. ''Kinda saw that coming.''

Naruto just gives her a look as he looks at what the monster was staring at, until he finally spot who… well more like who by two.

''Hey? Isn't that-'' Naruto was pointing out as both Asuka and Judai look at where Naruto was pointing. The former Osiris student stared even closer as he soon widened his eyes as he started to form a grin as well as Naruto. ''YOSH! Yugi-san and Ichigo-chan!''

''Ichigo?'' Asuka mutters as she looks closer to where Judai and Naruto were looking at. She then saw someone who looked exactly like the Duel King. The other one… she wasn't sure who she looked like, but she had pink hair with… cat ears. She narrowed her eyes closer to see that girl's face and she just slightly drop her mouth to who she looked like, minus the pink eyes. ''NO WAY!''

''Judai!'' Naruto shouted angrily, just realizing that Judai shouldn't have mention Ichigo's remember. Just remembering at the beating he went through by the girl made the young Genin think twice to NOT make a repeat.

''Well… my bad!'' Judai declares with an honest smile. Naruto sweat drops in horror for what he heard.

''_Honestly, Judai._'' Yubel declared mentally, even agreeing with the shinobi that Judai shouldn't have said Ichigo's real name.

''_It wouldn't hurt now anyway._'' Judai replied back, knowing it wasn't a big deal. Yubel just sighs as she just automatic agree. ''_It doesn't, at least for now._''

As those three were watching, both Yugi and Mew Ichigo just arrived to the scene as the culprit for all this problem was the small alien child Tart and his own personal mismatch of a Chimera Anima. Both Yugi and Atem were just as puzzled by the monster's appearance as Ichigo tried to ignore it so she can destroy it and head back to her normal day.

''Eh, Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi finally spoke, sounding curious if he should even ask her. He didn't need to ask twice as Ichigo replied back. ''You want to ask why Tart is mess up in the head with this ''lovely'' creation.''

Yugi nodded as she got everything right. ''Basically. Tart-kun is very strange.''

''Fear the thing you humans hate, vegetables!'' Tart announces evilly, grinning as if he's a genius. After learning about how humans don't like eating these ''vegetables'', the young alien had the brilliant plan to create a new plant-type Chimera Anima, only one with the powers and abilities of a vegetables. ''With this new monster, those lame humans will fall! Hahaha!''

Tart continues laughing on his own intelligence while both Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop in horror to think he did something good.

''Not all of us hate vegetables.'' Yugi clearly explained, stunning the young alien with his jaw dropped.

''You should have tried something worst.'' Yugi suggested which made Mew Ichigo confused onto why the tri-color head is saying such stuff to the enemy to improved on their mistakes.

This pissed off Tart as he shouted angrily at the knight. ''Shut up, freak head!''

''Freak head?'' Yugi questions with a small sweat drop. He then turns to Ichigo and asks her with a nervous smile. ''Really?''

The cat girl nods seriously, with her arms crossed over, as she says. ''He calls me an H-A-G.''

''… Seriously? He's still breathing after calling you that?'' Yugi asks, sounding frighten that Tart is not in a coma state. He knows a lot more about Ichigo to guess that if anyone tries to call her such a word… she would probably kill that person or make them regret ever existing. The thought was frightening.

''He won't be for long!'' Yugi just declares serious, ignoring what could happen, and wanting to make that alien to regret even calling someone great like Ichigo as a hag.

Mew Ichigo starts blushing happily that Yugi would defend her like that. ''Oh Yugi-kun, you don't have to be too noble.''

''Um… yeah, but I want to.'' Yugi replied back seriously as Ichigo smiled happily. Sometimes, Yugi is just too kind for his friends to help them out.

''_You meant the whole freak head right?_'' Atem added mentally, figuring Yugi would be mad at the whole freak head. Yugi sort of nodded slightly with an uncertainly. ''_Sort of._''

''You can try losers! My Chimera won't lose!'' Tart declares very confident in his monster. Ichigo then got serious as she declared at the little alien.''Well it doesn't matter if you are using this evil vegetable monster, I will not forgive you to use healthy food as a tool of evil! Your evil deeds end today!''

Yugi watches as Ichigo is truly amazing. She doesn't need to be a Mew Mew and protect her world, but she did because she does what's right. He couldn't help but admire her. ''_Wow… she's amazing._''

''For the Earth's future, I'll be of service- Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares as she does her cat pose at the villain and his monster. Yugi smiles as her phrase made him all pump up to stop Tart. ''You say it Ichigo-kun!''

Ichigo smiles happily as she turns to him. ''Yugi-kun, let's take this freak down!''

''Right!'' Yugi agrees as he takes out his Dragon Sword as Ichigo brings out her Strawberry Bell. ''Let's do this.''

''OH YEAH! GO GET THEM MY SUPER MONSTER!'' Tart ordered as his Vegetable Chimera charges at the two. Yugi backs away fast as Mew Ichigo easily leaps away.

Yugi then charges back with his sword as the monster intercepts the slash with its radish arms. Yugi was shocked that it was hard to cut right through, barely even cutting deep, as Yugi was forced to back away again. The monster then threw his other arm downward at Yugi who dodges it barely. The radish arm crashes on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Mew Ichigo charge in with a powerful kick, but it was barely unaffected by the monster. This forced the cat girl to back away in time as the monster fires sharp missile-like carrots at her.

''WHY DOES IT FIRE CARROTS?!'' The cat girl shouted in awe terror as she quickly dodges the carrots as she tries to distant herself. One of the carrots almost got her by the face if Yugi didn't shield her with his sword. The two quickly took cover behind a car as the monster unleashed its attack at it, piercing and dismantling the entire thing.

''I have to admit, Tart-kun has a strange imagination for creating monsters.'' Yugi said as a carrot almost pierced through his head by a few inches. Mew Ichigo agrees with multiple sweat drops. ''No dud, Nya.''

They continue taking cover until the vegetable monster finally stopped its attack. This was their chance as they came out and Mew Ichigo holds up her bell weapon at the monster.

''_**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_'' The cat girl Mew Mew shouted as she unleashes her magical pink energy blast at full blast. The attack hits the Chimera at full power. Mew Ichigo smiles with confidence that her attack did the work, only to be shocked as the Vegetable Chimera survived the attack unfazed. ''No way!''

''Hahaha! That won't be enough!'' Tart mocks the cat girl with laughter. Ichigo grit her teeth for how bad this is. Tart then snaps his fingers as the monster swings it radish arm at Mew Ichigo. She was about to dodge it until Yugi intercepts with a single of his sword, stopping the monster's arm at full strength.

''_**DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_'' Yugi declares as the golden beam of light from the sword is unleash, destroying the radish arm directly. The blow was enough to destroy the entire arm as the piece fell on the ground.

''Yes! Yugi-kun got that thing!'' Mew Ichigo shouted happily. Now they could finish the battle for good. Yugi wasn't as sure as he noticed how the Chimera was not bother by the loss of its arm. It soon became clear as the destroyed radish began to grow anew, slowly healing itself which shocked the Mew Heroine.

''It can regenerate?'' Yugi questioned in a startled tone as both knight and cat girl back away. The young Dragon Knight stare seriously that he didn't expect this. ''_That means we need to destroy the whole thing if we'll ever beat it._''

''_Or eat it._'' Atem added which brought a small smile on Yugi's face for how funny that was. Even so, he was very worry how they were going to fight this monster.

''HAHA! You should have seen your faces when you saw that! There's no hope for you two.'' Tart declares with a grin as the Vegetable Chimera roars. Yugi wasn't so worried by the monster's abilities or what it's capable of.

''… Not really. I've seen worse.'' Yugi replied with no concerns, confident that they would defeat the monster. Ichigo smiles in amazement that Yugi is amazingly strong hearted to not let such a monster overcome him. This, however, made the small alien really angry.

''OH YEA! GET THEM!'' Tart ordered furiously as the Vegetable Chimera charges slowly at the two. Yugi and Mew Ichigo prepared themselves against the monster, until they heard a footstep coming from behind, and coming in fast.

''COMING THROUGH!'' A voice shouted seriously as the person went through both the Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine who recognize that voice. ''That's-''

The monster was never ready as a foot stomp over its large face, and that foot belongs by none other than Naruto. Tart drop his jaw as his chimera fell on the ground.

''TAKE THIS YOU FREAKISH VEGETABLE DEMON!'' Naruto cried angrily as he creates a Shadow Clone and they form bright, blue spiral of energy around Naruto's right palm. ''_**RASENGAN!**_''

Naruto slams his powerful Jutsu right at the chimera's chest, and it explodes the eggplant chest into pieces. Everyone was startled at the sight as the pieces drops by chunks, splashing the some spots of the ground in wet eggplant.

''NO WAY!'' Tart shouted in shock as his chimera was easily smashed and crushed.

''Yosh! Naruto Uzumaki, 1!'' Naruto declares proudly before he stomps the monster on the face even harder. ''ULGY VEGETABLE MONSTER, 0!''

''… Wow…'' Mew Ichigo said with widen, shocking eye sockets and small pupils, completely not expecting such a thing. Yugi was felt the same way in horror as his jaw was half opened up, even Pharaoh's. ''Yeah… that's… something.''

''DARN IT! THIS ISN'T FAIR!'' Tart erupts in yelling and rage, hoping on one leg to another for how unfair this was as he points at his chimera. ''GET UP NOW!''

The Vegetable Chimera started to move as Naruto quickly jumps off it. The blond headed shinobi watches as the chest of the chimera starts regenerating, growing back the parts of the Eggplant that was shredded and smashed as it stands up.

''Oh no you won't! _**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**_'' Naruto takes action as he forms his hand seal and creates a whole lot of Shadow Clones. Naruto and his clones charge in and tackle the chimera right back down.

''I WILL NOT LET VEGETABLES WIN! GET HIM ME!'' Naruto declares as he orders his plans to attack as the clones just did that. They all grab on every possible part of the chimera, pinning it down to the ground as some punches or kicks the monster as hard and possible.

Both Mew Ichigo and Yugi continue to stare in shock with multiple sweat drops over their heads.

''This is… eh…'' Ichigo was trying to say something but couldn't the words she need. Yugi thought as he replied. ''Something?''

Mew Ichigo snaps her fingers as she nods. ''Exactly, Nya!''

Tart was just as shocked as he couldn't believe this could happen; his chimera is getting owned by a mere human. He couldn't stand it!

''That's it!'' Tart declares as he pulls out his yo-yo weapons from behind his back, spinning them rapidly like a wild animal. ''I'm going to make that human pay!''

The small alien was about to swing his attack at the clones, until he notices that they were no longer in his possession, not even in his hands.

''What the?'' Tart utters in a stunned tone as he looks below him if he accidentally drops them. He then heard the sound of his yo-yos spinning as he turns around and spots them in the hands of Judai.

''Awesome yo-yo toy!'' Judai declare as he looks closer at the Yo-yos. Tart was dumbfound on how he appeared behind him and took his weapons without even making a single sound.

''You! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU… You…'' Tart started yelling in outrage until Judai suddenly jab him by the neck with some kind of knife, not inflicting any damage, without even moving his arm. ''How… how did you-''

Tart was unable to finish as he felt strange, almost poison, as it was enough to knock him out as Judai quickly grabs him with both arms before he collapse. ''There we go.''

Judai sighs as he quickly leaps down, descending by small roof to roof until he reach the ground.

''Yugi-san, Ichigo-chan, I got him!'' Judai yells at the two, who were also just as amazed to what happened when they spot Judai handling Tart, as he runs to them.

''Woah… how did Judai-kun did that?'' Mew Ichigo questions in shock by another crazy thing. Yugi nudge his shoulders as even he wasn't sure. ''I don't even… know.''

''OI! GUYS!'' Naruto calls out loudly, showing that his clones were beginning to be overwhelmed by the Vegetable Chimera. ''A LITTLE HELP?!''

''Right, sorry Naruto.'' Judai apologizes with a small nervous grinning, forgot that his good buddy has been dealing with the real threat of a monstrous vegetable thing.

''Shall we?'' Yugi asks Ichigo with a small smirk as he creates a Dragon Clone.

''You know it!'' Mew Ichigo replied with a smile as she upgrades her Strawberry Bell into the Mew Rose Bell.

''Here we go then!'' Yugi declares as he and his Dragon Clone starts forming the _**Dragon Rasengan**_ and soon holds it with both hands. He then grew the sphere larger for the finishing blow.

''_**SPECIAL FUSION ATTACK: RIBBON DRAGON RASEN-STRAWBERRY BLAST!**_'' Both Dragon Knight and Mew Mew shouted as one as Ichigo unleashes her _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ through Yugi's **_Dragon Rasengan_**, infusing both attacks to become a shining, white-outline, pink energy blast in the form of a long body dragon. The attack charges right at the Vegetable Chimera just in time as Naruto's clones vanish to not get hit by the large dragon. The energy dragon opens up its large fangs and hits the Vegetable Chimera directly, engulfing the monster within the blast as it dissolves into nothing as the chimera was no more.

The Para Para was all it remained until Masha went in and munch it in his mouth, capturing the parasite. ''Para Para Collected! Para Para Collected!''

''YOSH!'' Both Judai and Naruto shouted in joy as Asuka sweat drops, not being able to do much in this situation… then again, maybe it was best she didn't help out this time around.

''We did it!'' Both Yugi and Ichigo declared happily as they gave each other high fives. Ichigo was not regretting that Yugi and many others know the truth and are willing to help her out. It's way better than doing things alone.

Naruto was extremely glad that monster was history, and then he soon noticed the small boy with pointy ears around Judai's arms. ''… Eh? Is he okay?''

''He's fine. This poison is only meant to weaken him and knock him out.'' Judai explained to them as everyone gave him a strange stare of ''WTF'' looks.

''It was however hard to adapt one though, but this one works. I did it on myself just to make sure.'' Judai added, actually admitting he tested the poison on himself and survive just fine. Everyone began to sweat drop in horror for what they just heard and then they all became quite as they had their sight over Judai's head. ''…''

''What?'' Judai asks, noticing his friends staring at something else. He turns around and spots one of the other aliens above them, Pie. Judai grins as he remembered this guy and greets him with a wave. ''Oh yeah! Hey!''

''…'' Pie did not respond as he crosses his arms, calm and yet serious. Judai notices that he's staring at the little alien and figure out he wants him back. The brown/orange head nods as he holds up Tart to the older alien.

''Here's your brother.'' Judai declares, still smiling. Pie only stares as he starts to descend slowly. He looked at his younger brother to confirm if he's alive and he was, breathing calmly, sleeping.

''… He's still breathing?'' Pie questioned, somewhat surprised, as he analyzed his conclusion. Judai obviously nods with a grin. ''Well of course! I wouldn't kill him.''

Pie study Judai to assume if he was lying, but soon confirm he wasn't. It was strange how this human acted the way he did in Pie's eyes. He has study humans to understand how evil and mistrusting they are to the planet that his race used to live peacefully, but this human, like the few he has seen, are different.

''… I suppose we can call this a draw, for now. Thank you.'' Pie finally spoke, receiving Tart as Judai grins happily. ''No problem! Just glad you have your brother back. He's kinda fun for a little reckless guy.''

Pie forms a small smile, which shock the cat girl very much because she has never saw him crack a single form of a smile, ever! With that, Pie disappears along with Tart as Judai waved goodbye to him. Asuka was very happy that this was something only Judai would have done that.

''I… I…'' Mew Ichigo was trying to sound out words but she found no way to speak, at all, by how overwhelmed by what just happened, everything!

''What Ichigo-kun is saying is well… how did you do that Judai-kun?'' Yugi says with a nervous smile, just as confused and surprised as Ichigo.

''I think he learn it from Italy.'' Asuka replied, not sounding much convince by how Judai said that.

''Yup! In the old times.'' Judai nods with a small grin that left everyone quite confused, except Naruto who had no idea. ''… Okay?''

''Like you learned how to attack like the wind?'' Ichigo suggested with a questionable tone, remembering during her training, Kakashi move way too fast and sneaky for her.

Judai gave it a ''Maybe'' hand wave as he responds. ''More like act like an assassin.''

''… A what?'' Yugi, Ichigo and Asuka utter in astonishment by what he just said.

''Assassin!'' Naruto pointed out with his finger up, grinning as he believed Judai. The former Osiris student nods but also shook his head as he stated. ''Close but no, no, no. It's called-''

''ASS-ASS-IN!'' Judai immediately cries in a high pinch tone as he jumps at Naruto. The blond shinobi was not prepared as Judai karate chops Naruto by the head as he knocks him down to the ground.

Everyone was shocked at what they witnessed as Judai grins, did that for fun, as he noticed Naruto was really knock out by the blow.

''Eh… you alright Naruto?'' Judai asks with a worry tone, scratching the back of his head with multiple sweat drops. Naruto soon puffs out his mouth as he mutters in pain. ''Not… so… much.''

''Wow… that was… wow.'' Mew Ichigo says for the third time in shock as Yugi nods firmly. ''Yea, pretty much.''

The tri-color head turns to face Judai, even more curious how Judai was capable of doing that.

''So… Judai-kun, how did you learn that?'' Yugi asks with a slightly demanding tone. Judai turns to face Yugi as he begins to think about it until he answers him with a wink with his index finger up. ''An assassin taught me that.''

Everyone became quiet by that, except Naruto who was still moaning softly in pain. Judai notices their curiosity as he sighs seriously, knowing he would have to tell them that story. Not to mention to get out of here before anyone notices them.

''… Okay, let's talk somewhere else.'' Judai decides as Yugi understood and smirked slightly. ''And I know where.''

With that, the five teens left the area while Yugi was piggybacking Naruto along the way.

After some time later, the group arrived inside a burger joint as normal Ichigo wasn't so thrill they were going to eat burgers of any kind. She was never the burger type, more pizza or pancakes… or fishes.

She wasn't the only one as Naruto stare at the hamburger on his plate with small pupils and giant lips.

''… What's a burger?'' Naruto demanded in an unsure tone with narrow eyes. Yugi smiles a little, having his eyes close, as he sweat drops. ''Just try it, it wouldn't hurt.''

''I prefer pizza.'' Ichigo declare right off the bat. This left Yugi shock that she said that, knowing that she already knew he likes hamburgers.

''Really?'' Yugi asks, still showing his shock in his expression.

''You know it, absolutely, Nya!'' Ichigo replies back in a serious tone, staring right at Yugi. The tri-color head was quite astonished by Ichigo's declaration. It made him respect her quite a lot.

''I love pizza a lot more Nya!'' Ichigo soon added with a happy smile, showing her cat fangs as she starts thinking about eating it and her other favorite foods. ''And fishes. And pancakes too!''

Yugi couldn't help but smile to know someone who likes a lot of things. He's just amazed someone like her is this sweet at times and others… in his words; wow.

''… Okay, wow. Ichigo is quite… something.'' Asuka says, amazed by this girl herself. She has met a few who would act up like her, but not like in this level. It was almost like Judai's level of joy and excitement.

''Right? It's awesome.'' Judai adds with a small grin. Naruto continues staring at the burger with dislike as he asks in a serious tone. ''Is there ramen?''

''Eh… sadly no, Naruto-kun.'' Yugi replies kindly which still made Naruto to yelling frustration. ''Awa! No fair!''

Everyone sweat drop to think the blond-headed shinobi would prefer something that doesn't sell here. The tri-color head thought they were getting off topic and he was really curious what Judai's story was about this assassin.

''So, before we get off topic… An assassin you were talking about, Judai-kun?'' Yugi questions Judai who snaps his fingers. ''Pretty much, Yugi-san.''

The E-HERO Duelist look at his soda and began to remember that day as if it was yesterday; a day that he would call the day he and two others save the world of Duel Monsters, but it was before those events which makes it even more confusing.

''I'll start in the beginning as it all began in Venice.'' Judai began to say as everyone gave attention to the story that Judai began to talk about.

* * *

_**Commercial Break:**_

_**Judai: A hero can sometimes be a total badass ASS-ASS-IN!**_

_**Ichigo: Oh god, why us Nya?**_

* * *

**Flashback****… Future Timeline… Venice… Judai's POV:**

_I don't remember how long my voyage was after I left Duel Academia was, but it was damn long. I decided after my duel with Yugi-san and heading in the desert for who knows where… I made a decision to travel around. First the desert, because it looked fun. Then I traveled around the world. I went to Paris, where their croissants were amazing. _

_Then Germany… Germany… never going back there for one man… ONE MAN. So I ended up in the edges of Italy and decided it would be fun to first go to Rome and sight see before going to Venice._

_Yubel wasn't so thrill as she didn't care much of traveling but more of my dueling, but Daitokuji-sensei sure did. He said I would learn something about the past. After my events with the Supreme King… it wouldn't hurt to learn some things to prevent more destruction for the world._

_We soon arrived in Venice as I was eating some kind of Greece Kebab. It wasn't so great; I prefer shrimp. _

''_**Rome was fun.**_'' _I declared mentally to Yubel, eating the kebab even though I didn't like it… it was still food to fill up my dueling meter._

''_**Sadly we have more important stuff to worry about Judai.**_''_ Yubel told me, reminding I should focus on my goals. I haven't forgotten what I want to do: Becoming the next Duel King and having my rematch with Yugi-san. Just thinking of it made me eager to overcome any trials that I must climb over. _''_**I know.**_''

_I guess I should add it wasn't just for the kebabs that I went there… we were there after hearing how Ryo and Johan's ace monsters were taken by a strange character. Being the guy who heard about the news and being the closest, it was my job to find out who was behind this mess. _

_We continue looking around, amazed by the place. Even went to the main part of Venice, or maybe it was its city hall or something._

''_**Venice, the city of… eh… something.**_''_ I tried to say, even though I knew I had no words. This was my first visit to this city anyway. I then frown as there was no sign of this mysterious guy. _''_**And no sign of our card stealing guy either.**_''

''_**We are close though. Anyway, don't cause any trouble unlike last time.**_'' _Yubel warned me as if I was a child. I got mad because last time it wasn't my fault that we were in serious heat and problems, but even so, I just nodded._ ''_**Gotcha.**_''

_We continue looking around, just seeing the large buildings. I was curious how long these buildings stood. Suddenly my stomach started to growl, making me sweat drop knowing it was lunch time._

''_**I wonder if there are Pizzas here.**_''_ I said out loud, starving out of my stomach, basically. I really needed to get some food as soon as possible._

''_**Sadly you won't get the chance.**_'' _A voice suddenly spoke up, surprising me and Yubel. I turn around a face a long blond head, masked man wearing a strange outfit. Yet, his mask was very strange as I've never seen it before._

''_**What? Where did he show up?**_'' _I asked Yubel mentally, observing this guy closely. We would usually detect anyone's presence, but this time we just didn't know. I could tell Yubel was very worry just as much as I was._''_**Judai, be careful.**_''

_I didn't know how to respond to her, seeing her intense. I knew she needed me to be serious, and I was going to do just that. I had a feeling this was the man were chasing… just never expected we would be the chased than the chasers. I just nodded as my eyes flash with our combine powers._ ''_**Yeah, this guy has this strange presence.**_''

''_**Noticing your eyes glowing, you are Judai Yuki.**_'' _The man spoke again, confirming my other worries that he knew who I was. I just smirk that he knew of me, making me feel slightly excited that this will be fun._

''_**Oh? You heard of me?**_''_ I asked him with a confident smirk as I quickly put on my Duel Disk and activate it._

''_**I have, but not for long.**_'' _The masked guy said as he pulls out a strange, greyish blank Duel Monster card. I had a bad feeling when I saw that card, but I wasn't fast enough to react on what would happen next. Suddenly I couldn't move as a portal appeared below my feet._''_**What?!**_''

_I soon realized I was beginning to sink into the portal which began to expand around me. I was really stuck as I had a bad feeling that this portal is going to send me to somewhere else. I had to act fast as I drew the top of my deck and got Neos. _

''_**Come out, E-HERO Neos!**_'' _I shouted as I call out for Neos, but nothing happen. This startled me a lot that Neos didn't appear since he would always appear thanks to my powers but nothing this time around. Could it be this guy's doing?_

''_**It's useless. I'll make sure you don't interfere in my plans.**_''_ The masked man declared that made me furious to believe such a thing. It would always work if I call out Neos, but he's not coming out. I then realized it had to do with the portal as I felt my power wasn't working._

''_**Now disappear into another time, forever trapped and forgotten, Supreme King.**_'' _The man said as he turned his back away as my body began to sink faster. I soon reach the head as I couldn't believe this happened._

''_**DAMN IT!**_'' _I cursed myself as I was sent inside the mysterious portal. I couldn't do anything but get drag into who knows where. I was very mad, but I was also questionable on what just happened. Who was that man with the mask? What did he used to stun me? How did he create a dimensional portal like that? Why target me and how did he knew who I was, and I mean by who I was? _

_I suppose I'll find out soon enough once I find a way out of this mess. First thing first, find out where I landed on and then find a way to return back to my time. _

_Pretty soon, one of my questions was revealed as I saw a light in the other side of the portal and was forced in it. And then, I blink in astonished that I was in the middle of the sky. _

''_**Huh?**_'' _I question myself, amazed that I'm actually flying in the sky. I could actually be flying in the heavens! And then… I remember about gravity and soon began to fall._ ''_**AWWW!**_''

_I didn't know how high I was, but I was looking down at a HUGE village down below me… almost resembling some kind of renaissance time. Right now I didn't have time for that! My Duel Disk was still functioning so I can summon a monster. I had to draw Neos or else! I drew my card and instead drew Winged Kuriboh. I was not expecting to draw him in a bad timing, but I didn't want to take the chance as I still summon him! Winged Kuriboh was very small, but I manage to grab him by the bottom, as my little partner tries to descend soft… which wasn't as we were coming down hot!_

_I had to do something, and that's when I saw a pile of hay. It looked like a better shot than crashing on the ground. So I took a leap of faith and jump off Winged Kuriboh to come down on the hay. Sadly, even though I manage to land perfectly, it still hurt… a lot._ ''_**OUUUCCCHHH!**_''

_After a while of my unlucky landing, I got off that pile of hay, rubbing my back from the landing. _''_**That could have ended better.**_''

''_**This isn't the time to be concerned about that, Judai.**_'' _Yubel told me as even I was agreeing with her, just as I was observing the place. It seemed like the older… OLDLY TIMES! I wasn't so freak out because I've been in worst places, but unlike those times… I had no clue on how to return back to my time. _''_**I know. Where are we anyway?**_''

_I then just noticed that the citizens were staring at me. They seem scared of me, maybe my clothes… or hair… or my Duel Disk. I mean I am from the past, so who wouldn't stare and look at amazement… or fear in that case._

''_**Let's worry about that once we leave this area. Everyone is still watching us.**_'' _Yubel told me as I noticed more townspeople were staring at me with judging eyes. I wasn't bother by them because I thought of something._ ''_**Oh yea!**_''

_I stood over a box near me and then I whistle to those staring as I announced to all. _''_**Hello! Can anyone tell me where I am?**_''

_I don't if it was just me, but the townspeople gave me weird stares. Yubel sighs for what I just pull off._ ''_**Judai, we're trying to not get noticed.**_''

_I actually didn't mind; I needed some help anyway and if I got some help, maybe I could find a clue on how to get back home. I told her with a small smile._ ''_**Oh what's the harm to ask some questions?**_''

''_**Si!**_'' _A voice suddenly yelled as Yubel pointed to the voice's direction._ ''_**That.**_''

_I turned around to see a group of what appeared to be soldiers coming towards me. They were wearing olden outfits like musketeers. I figured these guys could help me, maybe… who knows!_

''_**Oh hi! Can you guys help me out?**_'' _I asked them nicely. They, however, didn't seem to care or didn't know what I was saying._

''_**Siete in arresto per i vostri vestiti strani e causando una scena.**_'' _One of them spoke to me in a language I never heard. It seemed familiar so I tried to speak to them in a language I manage to learn: French._

''_**… Huh? Vous parlez anglais?**_'' _I answered them in French as they all gave me strange looks. Yubel was looking at me funny like the time that she said I speak terrible in French. I think I speak great._

''_**Cosa?**_'' _One of them questioned about… a house! I knew because it was Spanish… something I regret now that I didn't learn!_

''_**Aw man, I don't know how to speak Spanish! I should have gone to South America first.**_'' _I started fussing mentally for how bad this is. I decided to check out the European countryside first before going into more foreign areas… should have went to Peru for the chocolate._

''_**Judai, I don't think they speak either French or Spanish. They were talking in Italian.**_'' _Yubel told me which left me to lean my head to the left for how ironic things have become._

''_**OH… Well that's just great. I should have learned that as soon as I had the chance.**_'' _I told her mentally for how bad it is that people won't understand my voice, especially since I would sound pretty good in Italian. I heard a chuckle coming from Yubel as she smirked at me. _''_**You would speak terribly though.**_''

_I just ignored her comment as I found myself being surrounded by more soldiers, holding their spear like weapons at me. I never liked these parts._

''_**Non fuggire o non esiteremo a ucciderti.**_'' _One of them spoke to me in the same language, almost threatening me to give myself up… I think. I didn't this one bit, and I don't need to find myself dead in some prison in my time. I rather take my chances running then something worst._

''_**Sorry guys, but I got to find a way back home! See ya!**_'' _I apologized to them with a two finger hand wave and then I jumped way up, over the soldiers, as I grab on a pole and soon jump down across them as I ran away. Everyone began to get scared of me from all the screams._

''_**ASSASSINO! Sparargli!**_'' _One of the men shouted as they all chased after me. I was pretty much dumbfounded by what the heck they called me._ ''_**Assass-what?**_''

_No respond of them, of course, as one of them got close to me and almost stabbed me, until I leap up and jump on some platform and even trying to walk climb with my feet fast. I used to always fall a few steps short, but thanks to the power boost Yubel gave me when we fused as one… it's almost too easy like picking the Golden Egg Sandwich. _

''_**I can't argue but I love how much better I am in jumping up on walls!**_'' _I shouted as I reached the rooftops, just as I was crossed with a soldier up there too! I was not expecting one up here which I freaked out as he shot an arrow with his bow. I dodge my body to the left, just barely dodging the arrow shot._ ''_**Oh crud! They almost shot me with arrows!**_''

_I turned my feet to the right and ran off fast, leaping over the other rooftop. I got to try some parkour when I get back to my time. Just as I was off the clear, I turned around and found myself surrounded by more archers. Boy was I not expecting them, or when they fire their arrows at me._

''_**Oh crap! MORE!**_'' _I shouted, yelling and running as the arrows all fly pass me. I continued running away as I soon found myself to a dead end of a large leap to the other rooftop. If I wanted to avoid those arrows, it was me taking a leap of faith, or dying by an arrow shooting through my head. And well… I took the leap of faith; it was better than death._

_I didn't know how reckless I was or how much of a risk I should take… but I did it anyway and somehow… I manage to grab on the edge of the rooftop just as I miss my footing and almost fell. I could say this… it was a rush._

''_**Oh man, that was close.**_'' _I sighed of relief as I tried to pull myself up. Just as I was about to get out of this mess… well I wasn't as I was once again being pointed by a soldier over my head. Boy was I unprepared for that._ ''_**OH, COME ON!**_''

''_**Muori, assassino!**_'' _The man spoke angrily as he prepared to cut me down with his sword. I gritted my teeth for how bad this looked like. I had one of two options I would survive from this… a) fall and hopefully land and then run away even more, or b) draw the top card of my deck and hope it's a monster I can summon._

_Somehow I seemed certain this won't end well at all, but then something unbelievable happened. As soon as the man had his shot, I saw him stopped all of a sudden as I widened my eyes to see some kind of knife or blade going through._

''_**What the?**_'' _I uttered as the man soon dropped his weapon as he fell over and just crashed on the ground. I was looking down at the dead man below me; boy was I relief it was not me. Suddenly I felt someone in front of me. I panicked as it could be the one who killed the soldier. Even so… what I sensed wasn't evil or a threat. _

_I look up and saw a new man, but this one was different than the others. The strange man was wearing some kind of robed-like armor with white and red schemes getup, covering his face with a hoodie. I was, however, able to see his beard, small but pretty rough. _

''_**Stai bene, ragazzo?**_'' _The man spoke to me in Italian, I think like all the others as he reached his hand towards me. I was pretty much… astonished because this guy saved my butt… and I had no way to speak to him. I didn__'t know exactly how I can say thanks or even communicate with him… so I tried to speak in Spanish again._ ''_**Eh… ¿Hablas español?**_''

_The man just gave me an off-look like the others, but stranger than them. It was almost as if… he understood me?_

''_**Why are you speaking Spanish? And terrible as well?**_'' _He spoke to me again… IN A LANGUAJE I KNEW! English… not my favorite, but I manage to learn it pretty well. _

''_**Oh cool! You speak English.**_'' _I replied back happily, smiling as I reach his hand. The stranger just stood there, serious, as he pulled me up. I wipe off the dirty off my knees for how close that situation was. And for a second, I would have to summon my monsters to save me._

_I watched as the man started to walk off._ ''… _**Follow me if you wish to live.**_''

_I just blinked to hear that. Should I follow a strange, hooded man who stabbed and killed a man who was going to kill me or not? It was an obvious question._ ''_**… Absolutely!**_''

_The man just nodded as he took the lead with me following him. The soldiers were not able to keep up with us, especially since me and the hooded guy manage to lose them in the shadows. The guy was just awesome. It was like he was a ninja! Pretty soon… we lost them._

''_**Alright! We got away!**_'' _I shouted happily while Yubel just face palm herself. Well I couldn't help but be excited that we got away._ _The hooded guy just sighed at me as he spoke in Italian again. _''_**Sei un idiota?**_''

_I so thought he said I was an idiot, but nay; must be that ''Idiota'' means another meaning. _

''_**I have no idea what that means… but it so doesn't matter! Thanks for the save… eh…**_'' _I tried to thank him, only except I realized I have no idea who this guy was or even his name._ ''_**What is your name anyway, hooded guy?**_''

''_**Do you even have any idea who I am?**_'' _The hooded man asked me as if I knew him, but I just shook his head and replied back._ ''_**Nope! Just got here.**_''

_The man just stood there quiet, having his arms crossed. He turned around to face the sky, thinking. I bet he was thinking if he should trust me or not. It took him a moment before he faced me again._

''_**… I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze.**_'' _The hooded man named Ezio told me. I was… a bit off by his name. It was long and hard to remember it all so I replied back with a small smirk._ ''_**... I'll call you Ezio. You can call me Judai Yuki.**_''

_Ezio still seemed confuse, possibly because I didn't know who he was or how strange my name was, as he rubbed his bearded chin. He then asked me, questionable._ ''_**So you never heard of the assassin?**_''

''_**Assassin? Who?**_'' _I replied, never hearing who this assassin was or anything of such… well I have met one or two, but I bet it's none of them. Ezio just nodded as he pointed at himself. I raise an eyebrow on why he did that… until I got it with widened eyes that he was the assassin! I backed away in shock that he was the guy the soldiers confused me with._

''_**… YOU?! That's pretty awesome!**_'' _I just shouted of excitement! Well… it is my style to not treat someone who saved me as someone dangerous. Besides, even I could tell he was nice. Ezio was bluffed by me, I bet, as he responds. _''_**Yes, you heard what those men called you.**_''

''_**You mean assassino? I didn't understand that word.**_'' _I told him honestly; even I doubted what that word would mean in my language. _

_Ezio just stare at me, rubbing his chin for something. '_'_**Hmm… strange you are, stranger.**_''

''_**Eh… thanks?**_''_ I replied back, a bit off-sided for how… strange he was to me. I mean this guy seemed well educated and mysterious… more than most of the friends and enemies I've crossed paths with, more than some guy who can kill you instantly… but seeing how he stabbed that soldier before… I got to believe him. Not even I or Yubel could sense him coming. _''_**So, to double check, you're an assassin?**_''

''_**…**_'' _Ezio was silent, but he answers with a small nod. I grinned to hear that as I shouted. _''_**THAT'S SO COOL!**_''

_Ezio just sighed roughly as he waves goodbye and leaves. I then thought what I'm supposed to do about getting back home, or how to escape those soldiers again._

''_**Say, I'm actually stuck here until I find back to my time… so can I hang out with you?**_'' _I asked him which left him speechless. I just sweat dropped as I realized I said too much than I supposed to have said. Then again… Ezio doesn't seem the type to be fooled I'm not around these parts because of my clothing, hair and duel disk. Heck, he's like Kaiser a bit._

''_**… What did you just say?**_'' _He questioned me, astonished by what he heard. I even managed to see his eyes… I knew those eyes almost too well; I used to have those eyes. I was certain I can trust him now._

''_**I'm from another time.**_'' _I confessed to him which left the assassin quite astonished._

''_**I guess you didn't mind telling him something even an assassin would lose his mind from just hearing.**_'' _Yubel told me in a sassy tone. I knew she was right; anyone would lose it by such a fact, maybe not all like me or not believe it... but this guy was different. I could feel it._

''_**I know, but we can trust this guy.**_'' _I told her, confident that Ezio would understand. Yubel just smirk as she nodded, also sure that he would believe me._

_I turned back to see Ezio and even though I doubt he believed me, he did however knew I wasn't lying._''_**… So I see. Sorry to hear that, boy.**_''

''_**I know, but no worries! I'll return back to my time soon enough, somehow.**_''_ I told him, showing my smile in hopes that I haven't given up on myself just yet. If I did, then I wouldn't be me._

_Ezio just nodded as I agreed. And then… silence. I was a little awkward._

''_**So you mind if we hang?**_'' _I asked him because I needed like company in this time period. Ezio raise an eyebrow as he asked._ ''_**Hang?**_''

_I should have guessed he wouldn't know what does hang out mean so I explained it._ ''_**Like… stick together?**_''

''_**…**_'' _Ezio was just silent as if he didn't want to. I pretty much wanted him to say yes so then he can teach me some of his tricks._

''_**And you could teach me some of your tricks?**_'' _I also asked him with a small grin, hoping I would learn badass stuff like an assassin. I then noticed Ezio became unease as he turned his back from me._ ''_**Sorry but I can't. You are too naïve for such suck things.**_''

''… _**Well not like an assassin.**_'' _I told him. I knew he was right, but I'm not a naïve kid. I've grown up a lot to understand such things about walking down a path of darkness and loneliness. I know I can do this because it might help me along the way._

''_**If I want to survive here until I return back to my time, you could teach me a few things.**_'' _I explained to him, pleading that he could help me out. Ezio just sighed as he turned to me._

''_**Sorry, but I don't have time to babysit a boy like you.**_'' _The assassin decided as he ran off, taking a leap and running off rooftop by rooftop. I somehow should have seen that coming. I just smirked as I knew now I have to chase after him… and I did just that._

_It didn't take me long to catch up to Ezio, taking huger leaps than him. _

''_**You can sure jump high.**_'' _I told him as I was over his head. Ezio was very surprised to see me, but he just ignored as he continued being silent and running fast. I just went faster to chase after him. He took multiple turns, but I just followed him. And then he took a sharp turn and when I got there, I lost him._

_It was a shocker for me because now I have to play the game of hide and seek. I just let Yubel to go find him for me. It didn't take us long together as we found him hiding behind a dark area in a wall._

''_**I see you!**_'' _I told him as he was surprised and ran off fast, parkouring to another rooftop. I just chased him as I found him over me in some kind of pole._

''_**Yo!**_'' _I saluted him as Ezio just sky drops off the pole and just as I look at where he landed, he was gone. I grin as I liked this chased as I continued to go after him. With Yubel's help again we found Ezio again, hiding in a pile of hay like how I was when I landed here._

''_**You also jump on a pile of hay too? That is so awesome!**_'' _I told him energetically for how awesome it was. Ezio popped out, not amused by all of this._ ''_**You won't stop until I say yes?**_''

_I took him serious as I nodded._ ''_**I wouldn't ask you or find you over and over, but I got my hands tie for once. So… what do you say, Ezio?**_''

_Ezio was quiet as he thought about it. After some time later, he finally gave up as he agreed to help me._ ''_**… Very well. I might need help for a task… unless of course, you can't help me.**_''

_I grinned as I would so help someone out, even if I don't ask anything in return._ ''_**You help me and I help you!**_''

_Ezio seemed puzzled by my respond; not much of a reaction I would expect from most people. _

''_**Why would someone who's not from this time trust me?**_'' _He asked me quite questionable of my motives. I just smirk to hear that, almost as if I wanted him to tell me that._ ''_**Because I know you're not a bad person.**_''

_Ezio seemed quiet, but I could tell he was astonished by my respond. He just nodded as he replied._ ''_**… Very well, boy.**_''

_I grinned again that now Ezio can teach me a few things._

"_**Don't expect the training to be easy.**_'' _Ezio warned me seriously as I just grinned a little._ ''_**Hehe, it's never easy and that gives me some excitement!**_''

_Ezio smirked back as he leaded the way as I followed him, and so does the start of a new adventure! I so have to tell the others about this when I see them again… or send them a letter? Nay, I never liked letters so much._

**End of Flashback****… Normal POV:**

''And that's why Venice should have even more pizzerias. They are gods over there!'' Judai declared seriously, enjoying that in Italy there are so many pizzerias than in any other places that they need more. It felt as if he was in the home of the pizzas.

Everyone, meaning Yugi and Asuka, began to sweat drop that Judai just change the story of this assassin half way through into something like this. Ichigo didn't mind it as she liked Judai's opinion on pizzerias in Italy. She loves pizzas so much.

''… These fries do taste pretty good.'' Naruto finally declared after he ate a French Fried, and he actually liked it. He even had to think that it's ten times better than a potato.

''… So the story, Judai?'' Asuka asks to not get bored of hearing nonsense. Judai began to sweat drop, realizing he forgot all about the story between him and his adventures in ancient Italy and meeting Ezio. ''Oh yea, sorry. I'm just surprised Ichigo wanted to hear more on this current story.''

''I love pizza, but sure, resume the original story Judai-kun.'' Ichigo says as she didn't mind. This made Judai glad as he can continue the other one.

''Right! Anyway!'' Judai began to say as everyone listen to the unfinished story of the assassin.

**Flashback****… Judai's POV**:

_So after Ezio said yes, I began my training to learn of being an assassin… or an assassin-in-training as I suggested. Ezio was not so much happy about that title, but he didn't mind it._

_I've had many duels and trials to overcome… but this might take my top 10. It was not as easy as Ezio made it to be. We had to train at night because he said the city was a better training ground than the one he knew of. Even so… I don't think crashing on the hard ground was great._

_The training was overwhelming… so much. Leaping in faster speed, moving through the shadows like a shadow, attacking my enemies like silent as the wind, and being stealthy like… a ninja basically; all of that was not easy. _

_When it was over, I just dropped on the ground as I was just too tired to move. It was more exhausted than doing a 100 lap race. _

''_**That's enough training for today.**_'' _Ezio declared as he leaned on a wall. I breathed heavily for how tired I gotten, but I sure did enjoyed it._

''_**This training was so awesome!**_'' _I said energetically, as I took a leap from the ground with my legs and stand up on my feet._ ''_**I can barely feel my feet, but boy does that mean that I work my butt off hard!**_''

''_**Are you always this… strange, boy?**_''_ Ezio asked me again with a curious tone. I just stared at him confused as I tried to think of an answer and finally snapped my fingers._ ''_**Me? Nay, I'm just one of those normal people… with a gift. Nothing so strange about that.**_''

_Ezio instantly agreed with me, knowing how gifted I am._ ''_**Agreed, young man.**_''

_I just nodded as I started thinking, after all the training, on how someone like Ezio ended up like an assassin. I had always been curious about it but I never asked. Now it seemed to be a good chance to ask him, unless of course he wanted to tell me._

''_**Say, can I ask you something Ezio?**_'' _I finally asked the assassin as he turned to face me._ ''_**I suppose it wouldn't hurt. What is it?**_''

_I sort of flinched up a bit, wondering if it was a good idea. Sometimes my own thoughts betray me and could lead to bad situations… but I supposed… he did say it wouldn't hurt._

''_**How come you became an assassin?**_'' _I finally asked him. Ezio didn't answer at first. In fact, I don't think most people ever asked him something like that. He was already called an assassin so what else do people want to know. _

''_**Is it that serious?**_'' _I questioned it to him as he twirled his hand a bit._ ''_**More or less, boy.**_''

_I stared at him, trying to get an idea to what his deal was… until I spotted his eyes underneath his hood again. Just looking at them again, so cold to remember such a thing, I get what it was._

''_**… Revenge right?**_'' _I questioned seriously that Ezio formed a small smirk._ ''_**Smart child, in some way.**_''

_Smart is being a little false with the truth; I only had experience with such matter as I explained._ ''_**I kinda learn some things about the subject. So… mind talking about it.**_''

''_**…**_'' _Ezio didn't respond, confirming that he's not interested to tell me stuff of his past._

''_**I'm not the judging type, just to tell you.**_'' _I told him, hoping he would tell me. I could tell Yubel was just as interested to know about the assassin's reasons. Ezio remained silent as I knew he didn't want to talk about it. I just sighed and gave it quits, respecting his choices… until it happened._

''_**My father and brothers died by the hands of the men I must kill and stop their ambitions to abuse this world.**_'' _Ezio finally replied, actually surprising me! I turned to face him as I could see the assassin wasn't lying. I mean he is an assassin, so why would they lie? I was pretty much speechless to think that was his reasons… and it must have been hard times for a younger Ezio to lose his own father and brother like these bad guys._''_**…**_''

Ezio didn't seem bother by my lack of respond, also expecting such silence. He then muttered loud enough for me to hear him.''_**A child like you wouldn't understand such torment I must endure. You are still too pure.**_''

_He would have been right if I was my old self… but I wasn't._

_**''I'm not that pure and I kinda do know.**_'' _I answered him honestly. Ezio turned back to face me as he could tell I wasn't saying stuff. After all, we almost had the same eyes to understand such despair._

''_**Not the exact feeling, but I know what you must have gone through.**_'' _I continued saying, remembering back all the terrible stuff I committed as the Supreme King, and letting down my own friends as I continued to drowned into the darkness. I don't know how I came out of it, but I did… because I still believed in what I used to know… and I still do._ ''_**And your mission is noble to me so yeah, I really do.**_''

''_**…**_''_ Ezio was speechless even though he stayed his position and calmness. He knew I wasn't kidding or lying and that made him happy, even if he didn't show it… I think._

''_**If we're done chatting, let's work on your progress, boy.**_'' _He told me as I grinned, ready for more training._ ''_**Yosh!**_''

_And so my training resume as I had to give it 110% of everything!_

**End of Flashback****… Normal POV:**

"So let me get this right… a hamburger is cow meat?'' Naruto asks in the middle of the story as he stares at the strange round, meat in between two pieces of bread, lettuce, tomato, some reddish sauce and pickles. The shinobi already took a bite and he actually had to admit… it was amazing! But even so… he couldn't help but be scared of this time and its strange foods and electrical boxes that show images of people or something weirder. He was just… dazzled by it. "What kind of world is this?!''

"Um… Naruto-kun, Judai-kun is telling us his story.'' Yugi declared kindly as both Ichigo and Asuka agreed upsetting. This made Naruto embarrassed to talk about stuff in the middle of the story. "Oh yeah! My bad.''

"No problem pal!'' Judai said as he understood his good friend. ''Like I was saying…''

**Flashback****… Judai's POV:**

_After much training, I was ready to help Ezio to get some kind of item that these bad guys that the guy who went to kill his father and brothers of Ezio who wanted this super item… I think it was. I never understand why people want super items if it is a bad thing at times._

_So the time had come as we headed out at night, leaping over rooftop to rooftop to reach to our destination. Somehow, I wasn't worry about this because I knew thanks to my training, Ezio and I can do this. _

_We finally arrived at our destination, guarded by a lot of guards. Boy, there were a lot of them. _

"_**Be cautious. They are elite soldiers, ready for any-**_'' _Ezio was trying to say, but I was so much done in waiting and just wanting to charge in with no regards… and that's what I did. I broke his sentence as I jumped, grinning of the excitement._ "_**ASS-ASS-IN!**_''

_The guards then panicked as they watched me descend down fast just in time as I stomp my foot over one of their faces. My foot had more of a boost as I instantly stomp the man on the ground, taking him down, as I quickly charge at the rest. Thanks to my new reflexes I gained, I manage to take them all, one by one, and take them down easily like a shadow. _

_I completely cleaned house with my quick moves. I was pretty impressed. I wanted to show Ezio the great job I did as I turned and dropped my jaw to see Ezio walking towards me, with a pile of a large group of guards he handled on his own. I knew I could never outmatch the assassin._

''_**… What the hell was that, boy?!**_'' _Ezio questioned me seriously as he did a quick scan of the guards I handled. _

''_**A battle cried to scary the guards.**_'' _I replied as I was pretty amazed by clever thinking to come up with it. I thought about it for a while since training and it worked just perfectly. Ezio, however, seemed to have facepalm as he muttered something in Italian, pretty angry._ ''_**Grido di battaglia il mio culo, idiota!**_''

_I just didn't hear him or just didn't understand his language as I just nodded as if it was something else._ ''_**Um… sure, whatever you say!**_''

_After that, we headed inside the place the guards were obviously guarding. It didn't seem like a fortress, which was a letdown, but I didn't mind it. In fact, the less fortress-like, the less soldiers we'll faced. After walking in and endless, pathless path, we stopped as we found what we were looking for and let me tell you all… it was odd. It is a strange, golden-like orb of... something metal. I never seen such a thing in my entire life… and I've seen items with powerful and deathly magic._

''_**That's the Apple of Eden.**_'' _Ezio explained as I was still not so impressed by it, especially since it's called an apple which wasn't. _''_**… It doesn't look like an apple; it's more like one of those… things for a house. Decoration or something.**_''

''_**Figlio di una cagna.**_'' _Ezio muttered in Italian again as I grin._ ''_**Gesundheit.**_''

_The assassin just gave me a look as he shoves a box into the apple. All I really knew about this thing we need to get was that you shouldn't touch it directly unless you can resist the apple's powers._

''_**Now we should leave and-**_'' _Ezio was trying to say just as I sensed something bad is going to happen. _''_**I don't think that would be the case Ezio.**_''

_Ezio raised an eyebrow as we both turned and saw a larger group of guards just running in the room, surrounding us all. It seemed like a big setup to get us in a small area and then killed us… pretty much I think._

''_**No kidding, as you would put it.**_'' _Ezio replied as he drew out his hidden blades. I nodded as I aimed my Duel Disk at them like a shield._ ''_**Pretty much, but we'll still beat them!**_''

_Ezio formed a small smirked as he agreed. Sure, 2 against a whole group in a small, tight place, and I could tell there were more outside… but I was never go in mathematics, except dueling mathematics so I knew this wouldn't be a problem. And then, we charge in with no regards of the rule._

_The battle was just too hype to describe. Ezio and I had each other's backs as we continue fighting wave after wave of guards. It seemed to have gone for hours, but it was still awesome._

_Even with our team-up, we still had a rough time, especially since one of the guards manages to grab the box before we got the chance to see him. Ezio refused to let them have it as he charges in, going through anything in lightning speed like a shadow and then stabbing the guy on the side, sending him crashing to the wall. The guard was unable to hold on the box as he drops along with it, shattering it. _

''_**The apple!**_'' _Ezio shouted as multiple guards gang up on him. He was unable to reach the apple… but I can!_

''_**GOT IT!**_'' _I shouted as I ran up towards it, kicking some guards away from my path. I then saw multiple guards blocking me like football blockers. I just grinned as I used my skills to slide underneath their legs and quickly went to grab the apple._

''_**Wait! Don't-**_'' _Ezio was trying to warn me but I just grabbed it just a little too late. Boy did I make a big mistake as I saw the strange thing that looks like an apple began to glow and I was paralyzed, unable to see and hear everything except the item._

''_**What the hell is this? This apple is like reading my thoughts…**_'' _I spoke mentally as everything I was thinking was responding to the apple. Suddenly I saw images of me… being the future Duel King as I defeated Yugi-san. Yugi-san… of all people… and I beat him. I was crowned by many and even treated nicely by my friends, especially Asuka and Rei; kinda weird there._ ''_**And making me sees my desires?**_''

_I could say this was a nice dream… but it's only a dream and not a desire I want. I knew what this reminded me of… the Supreme King. I saw how I got everything I wanted and doing it my own way. It was almost awesome… but I hated the thought of it. Being able to do what I want is just like what I did back then… hurting and killing those I dueled as him… the man I never want to become. I was finally able to see who I was, wearing that black clad armor and red cape… It wasn't me, even if some part of me wanted it. _

''_**But I don't want to have those desires like so… and I know that's a path I won't ever walk into again!**_'' _I shouted seriously, making my choice. I clinched my fists hard, refusing to walk down this path again as I used my powers with Yubel's powers to overcome the illusions and desires. Yubel could feel my determination and she would always help me when I need it. I suddenly felt a strange rush within me as the apple started to act strangely with pulses of energy as everything returned back to normal, even control of my body._

''_**This feeling… Haou.**_'' _Yubel muttered as I could hear her. Haou… why and how? I thought he was gone off my mind. It doesn't matter as I felt his powers and somehow, they were also affecting the thing. And then the pulses became larger as it opened a huge worm hole in front of me._

''_**Woah, what's going on?**_''_ I asked in surprised and astonished, not expecting this._

''_**It seems our powers are affecting the properties of the apple; creating a portal back to our time.**_'' Y_ubel explained, almost sounding excited just as I was too. _

''_**That's very awesome.**_'' _I replied as I stared back at the round ancient item. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't from our time and it was more advanced than anything I've seen. I can say this… it was not meant for human hands for how dangerous a human mind can be._ ''_**So this is the Apple of Eden? Scary thing for sure.**_''

_I heard screamed as I quickly turned to see Ezio taking down a few guards as more replaced them. _''_**Oh no, Ezio!**_''

''_**Judai, the portal is closing. It seems it won't stay open for long.**_'' _Yubel warned me as I gritted my teeth for how unfair this was. If I don't act now, then Ezio could die or I lose my chance to return back to my time._ ''_**Damn it. This is not good.**_''

_I had no idea what I could do. If I tried to save him, I lose my chance to return back home. If I go into the portal, I let Ezio to die. I knew better what I had to do and it was the kind of guy I was. _

''_**Ezio! I'm not leaving you like this!**_''_ I decided as I shouted to him. Ezio turned back in amazement to see me giving up my chance to go back to my time like this. _

''_**Boy…**_'' _He muttered as he dodged a guard's sword as he double punches and then stabbed him for the kill. Maybe I was star struck by how awesome Ezio was, but I knew one man can't fight a whole army like this. He was the first who greeted me and helped me; I couldn't let him do this alone._

_I saw one of the guards coming at him but I intercepted with a mean kick as I back Ezio by his side. _

''_**You helped me out a lot; I owe you that much to save you. Even I don't return back to my time… friends don't leave friends behind!**_'' _I told him seriously as I formed a small smile. Ezio was pretty quiet as he stared at the portal almost closing._ ''_**… So I see.**_''

_I smiled to hear him say that, until I felt a kick from behind me as it sent me flying towards the portal. I manage to grab a piece of the ground before I was pulled inside. I was shocked to learn it was Ezio who did that. _

''_**Ezio! What was that about?!**_'' _I shouted at him, angrily questioning why he did that to me. That's when I saw him… Ezio was actually smiling at me. I was pretty overwhelmed to see him act like this; it felt strange of him to do this._

''_**I was glad I was able to meet you, Judai Yuki.**_'' _Ezio began to actually thank me. I was speechless to what he said to me, even calling me by my full name than just boy._

''_**Ezio.**_'' _I muttered as I knew why he was doing this… he wanted me to return back home. There was no other reason why he would do all this. I didn't know how to react to this… but I was happy, because I was right about this guy being a good person even if he does kill people for a living. I knew… he was a good guy._

''_**Farewell, **__**fratello d'armi.**_'' _Ezio spoke one last time before he turned my back away from me to face down the guards with his blades. Even though he said those last words in Italian that I didn't understand, I felt he meant those words as friendship and I receive them to never forget this adventure, ever._

''_**Ezio… thank you.**_'' _I muttered as I couldn't keep my balance and then fell… everything then became bright. All I could see before the light was Ezio heading off, as if like a shadow. I am this certain… I would never see him again, but I was happy that I met him anyway._

_Last thing I knew, I was back in my time. How could I be so sure? Well I just knew by how I was in the middle of the city hall of Venice… I think it was called that. Not sure, but I sure didn't care right now. I was really back._

''_**YOSH! That apple did it!**_'' _I shouted happily, as I put away the apple in my blazer. I still had to do Ezio that one big deal. _

''_**The power of Haou protected you from the apple's corruption. And it even amplified its power to teleport us back to our time. Incredible.**_'' _Yubel told me in amazement. I wasn't so sure if it was Haou or just me… but I didn't care as Ezio was the one who help me get this far. I took a brief of silence, thankful for everything he could help me on. _''_**… Ezio… Good luck. As for me-**_''

_Suddenly a blast came out from nowhere, almost hitting me if I didn't saw it coming and dodged it in time. I was very surprised I managed to dodge it._

''_**Woah! Close one.**_''_ I said by how close that really was. If I didn't act… I would be road kill._

''_**So you've returned, Judai Yuki.**_'' _A voice I remember almost too well spoke. I turn around and spot him over a building. It was the same masked man as before, and this time he had friends… more like friends of my friends. Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon, Ryo and Johan's ace monsters. This made me furious on how he could use them; cards that didn't belong to him. Even with all the buildup rage in me, I refused to let that bother me as I stood up and smirked._

''_**You didn't expect I would disappear that long, huh?**_'' _I replied back at him, determined as I always sound. This actually made the masked man to get tick off by my will._

''_**Then I'll make sure to get rid of you, permanent.**_'' _He declared as both dragons set their sights onto me. I had a bad feeling this won't end well, but that hasn't stop me to take on the challenge._

''_**Is that so?**_'' _I replied serious yet confident, as I usual do against those who think they can beat me. I smirk at the masked man as I present my Duel Disk and activating it, showing I'm not backing down no matter what._''_**Then get your game on.**_''

_I knew how this would end, but I also know I will overcome this. I believe in myself and my friends, and my deck and my partners… and now the promise I made Ezio. And there's no way I will let him down and that was a promise!_

**End of Flashback****… Normal POV:**

The group just left the restaurant, just astonished by Judai's story.

"And that's my story in a nutshell.'' Judai wraps it up with a big grin. Naruto was just left speechless, having multiple sweat drops as he then shouted in shock. "… YOU WERE WHAT?!''

Everyone minus Judai began to sweat drop, almost expecting Naruto would say that for not paying attention.

''Send back in time. It sounds impossible, but I can't say it's not true. Judai, it must have been an adventure.'' Asuka said as she turned and smiled at the brown-orange haired teen. This made Judai to smile as Ichigo added in a peppy tone. ''A very awesome one too, Nya!''

Naruto began to close his eyes, realizing he had to believe all this and that would make him stupid… and he didn't care.

''… Well I believe you now man! I wish I was there to fight some losers too, ya know!'' Naruto declares, grinning as he would have kicked super much butt.

This brought another smile on Judai's face. ''Hehe, thanks you guys.''

As the three went up ahead, this gave Yugi to ask Judai something about the apple he mentioned that brought him back.

''So what happened to the apple?'' Yugi asked Judai with curiosity. Judai then crossed his arms with a smirk, expecting Yugi to ask him that as he replied. ''Left it in good hands in my time. I met him only once after we took down Paradox, and I knew who he was. I just wish Desmond luck.''

Judai then looked over the sky, remembering after Yugi, Yusei and himself took care of Paradox, he had a promise to make to Ezio to give the apple to someone he could trust, a descendant to the master assassin. The strange part about the day they met, the guy named Desmond was expecting Judai to arrive. The former Osiris student never bother asking how he knew, just knowing it was best to leave some things unsaid and just wish him luck.

Yugi was still left hanging on who this Desmond was, but he didn't even bother to ask, knowing this is a story only for Judai to remember. He just smiles as he responds. ''… Right! Judai-kun, you are something.''

''Thank you Yugi-san and I know I might never see him again… but for now and forever…'' Judai began to said, sounding energetic, as he takes a leap up high at the sky, shouting proudly. "THE ASS-ASS-INS LIVE ON!''

Yugi smiles happily, seeing someone like Judai acting like he should, especially since Judai didn't look where he was leaping and now he was coming down at Naruto who just turned in time to see what would happened next. ''NOT AGAIN!''

The next part was painful as the two crashed on each other, and Naruto was knocked out badly as was Judai. Asuka just face palm over her face, realizing some things will never change.

A tale that was too strange to become believable, but for Judai, it was an adventure to a brotherhood of a promise. A duelist or an assassin, a bond can still be made when two worlds cross. And that was the pre to an undying bond.

**To be continued****… **

**(ENDING 1: The Story About You by Little by Little from Naruto Shippuden)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

**Next Time…**

The life of Shintaro Momomiya… why not! We go into detail on how Ichigo's father came into being what he is currently… and the legend of a bond that surpasses any other! And also Ichigo wants to get an idea of what kind of deck she should try.

Ichigo: How am I ever going to be a duelist if I don't have a clue which deck should I use?

Jonouchi: You're whining too much Momomiya! Do what I do and just pick the cards you want to use!

Yugi: I think the best way is to see a duel in a different point of view.

Judai: Yugi-san makes perfect sense! Ichigo-chan, try to watch a duel different to understand what kind of duelist you are.

Ichigo: What kind of duelist I am?

Jonouchi: OH! She should watch me duel her father! That way she can see my deck is much better!

Ichigo: Yea… My Oto-san?!

Yugi: This would be a good chance to see that monster he talks about.

Jonouchi: Then next time in Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Bonds of Partners and a Connection between Comrades! The Legend of the White-Horned Bonds! Duel… Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy, and review! See you guys next time- Nya!

**Just to repeat myself… I will not use Assassin****'s Creed as a thing for DKR. I haven't even played the first one but I might mention it again, maybe.**


End file.
